My True Feelings
by st.jmon21
Summary: In the land of Magnolia, Natsu and Lucy are living there lives as wizards. Natsu want to tell his feelings for Lucy. However, when a dark guild called Snake Eyes comes on the scene, they will need to rely on their friends, each other, and, most of all, their feelings. I hope fanfiction fans and other writers from this site like it. It's my first one so I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

The Mind Set

_Whenever he sees her beautiful blond hair, her sweet brown eyes and that nice smile, He couldn't but help to be happy whenever he's around her. _"_I want her to be mine. I want her to be my partner for life."_

It was sunny day at Fairy Tail, Lucy and the others ( Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, and Carla.) came back from their job at Old Kawa ( A city that I made up) taking out a bandits who were stealing local priceless jewelry.

"Man, what a pain", said Gray. Apparently, he was pissed off at Natsu "Why do you've to go and mess up everything, you flamehead.

Huh?! Well at least I'm not the one who froze nearly half of jewels." Natsu replied back.

"What was that, you bastard?"

"You want to go?"

" What's enough, boys!" Erza summoned two swords in both hands, pointing straight at them.

Lucy was sitting at the bar. Mirajane was pouring out a beer for her. " Is there something wrong, Lucy ?" she asked.

" It's that job we did at Old Kawa. We captured the bandits, but we destroyed half of jewels we returned" she blows out a sigh. "Now how am I going to pay for rent coming up. If Natsu shouldn't melt the jewels then…."

" Lu- chan! You shouldn't blame Natsu for everything he has done." She turned to see Levy, and Kyra ( A character that I created) was standing behind her. " Levy 's right. Sure he has made some mistakes, but he's your comrade, your friend. He owes you that much."

Then, Wendy & Carla were standing right next to them, nodding their heads, agreeing with them. Erza was there as well. Lucy turned around to see Mira agreeing as well.

"_As much as I admit, he did save my life on numerous of times, so I do owe him that much. Plus, he very thoughtful of me."_ she thought to herself.

Finally she said, " All right, I try to nice to him." All the agreed to that comment. "Anyway, Kyra have asked out Larxus out yet?"

"Uh…I'm sorry. It just when I'm near him or talk to him, I lost my words and act like fool" she blushed. " I'm scared because he might say no to me."

" Do be scared" said Wendy. " Just be yourself."

"She's right a guy loves girls who express themselves" said Lucy.

"Really? Maybe you take Wendy's advice, Lucy." said Kyra.

"Shut up " All the girls laugh at her. She looked back at Natsu talking with Happy. She could help but being happy to have him as friend.

Later that evening, Lucy was getting ready to go to sleep. When she looked a letter that Mira gave to her earlier today. She opened it and it said:

_Dear Miss Lucy,_

_We are currently inviting you to our Crystal Ball. This event has beautiful fireworks, entertainment, and food. And of course, the prince Ash Sato (Another creative character) will be there was well. Don't miss out on this important event!._

_P.S. You must take a person to company you to the ball._

She was really excited to be invited; however, that last part of letter really hit her. " I can't tell Natsu about this. Not only that, but it will be weird to ask someone like Natsu out, and the guild will laugh at us". She remembered something else. "But, I promise myself I wouldn't be too hard on him." Her feelings for him were very clear. She likes him, but she doesn't even know if he likes her back _" This's so confusing"_ she thought as she was sitting on her chair.

She heard Natsu coming in from the window. She quickly put away the letter in her desk drawer.

" Hey, Lucy. What's up?" said Natsu.

"Uh … Oh, Nothing. What doing in my room?"

"I came to check up on you. You look pretty down"

"_Oh no, he notice"_ she then said, " I'm fine thanks for checking up on me." She had a depressed look on her face.

"Look if it's about that job …"

I said I was fine. There will be plenty of others for me. Besides, my rent isn't due until next month. Right now, I'm tired, and I need some sleep." She try put on a happy face.

Lucy started to put away her stuff when came behind her, " All right Lucy, I 'll leave" He whispered in her right ear. " But just remember, if want to talk about anything. Anything , I'm here to listen. Cause' I'm friend, right?"

Being near him made her heartbeat go faster. She could feel his body heat on her. All she wanted to was turned around and passionately kiss him. Feeling his mouth crushing hers. Natsu pulled away from her and smiled, " See ya."

Lucy was left standing there blushing on what just happened,. She lies down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling " Lucy,… you idiot."

Natsu was walking back home. Still a little flustered on what happened, _" I can't believe that I did that. What was I thinking ? I want to kiss her and make her mine. I can't let my desires ruin our friendship. Lucy, ….. I hope that I get to reveal my true feelings for you real soon._

Later on that night, a mysterious person comes to Magnolia. "So this where the girl lives, huh? And she's member of Fairy Tail?" He chuckled. " This's going to be a piece of cake.

To be continued

* * *

_**And That's Chapter 1. But don't worry, more chapters are already undereway ,so I'll uploading them soon.**_

_**Thank you for the people who like my story. And Don't forget to comment on How you think of it so far.**_


	2. Chapter 2

A Strange Encounter

It was bright early morning in Magnolia. While Natsu and Happy was looking at request board to find a job, Lucy was sitting at the table trying to fall asleep. She couldn't get what happened last night out of her head. _"Why did he do that?"_ she thought. _"Did he meant do that or did just happen out of instinct?"_

She thought she knew everything about him, but this takes a whole another level. "Natsu….." she said quietly.

"Hey, why the long face?" Lucy looked to see if Mira was talking to her. But instead, it was a man that she didn't know.

"Do I know you" she asked.

"I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself, My name is Hawk ( A character that I created) I'm new member here at Fairy Tail. I just joined a couple of weeks ago."

"My name's Lucy. Please to meet you."

"Thank you." "So, I just saw you sitting down feeling depressed all of sudden. Want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Uh…Uh… N-Nothing wrong just a little tried that all. You know going on quest, making money for food and rent."

He laughed and smiled, "Sounds to me like you've a tall order on you right now. Maybe I might be able to assist you."

"Well…I…Uh-"

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

"Are you coming or what?!" said Happy.

"I' m coming" she turned to Hawk. "I got to go. Nice talking with you."

"Have fun."

Natsu and the others arrived at the Velvet Marion home. Their job was to capture five bandits who were holding people hostages.

"So, what do we do now?" said Lucy.

"I say we take them by storm." said Natsu.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"We can't let ourselves be spotted. We've to disguise ourselves so that they won't identify us. They were all dress in old worn out clothes, and wore wigs. They sneak around the backdoor and found some young people tied up and on the floor. The little girl saw the three and cried for help. Natsu kneel down to her.

"Shhh…. It's okay." He said quietly, "We're getting you out of here". He use his fire to burn the ropes and free them one by one. Lucy was help out as well; Happy was outside to see if anyone was coming. Then, an explosion startled everyone. Then, he knocked out by a usual magic that send him spiraling to the ground. Natsu and Lucy heard they friend thump as he hit ground. Realizing that the enemy is here, they had to move fast. After freeing the last hostages, they quickly left the scene only to be stopped by the explosion again this time it was real. They cover faces with their arms. The smoke quickly subsided to reveal the four bandits who held the people hostages. They were carrying magical items in hand.

"Lucy, get ready."

She nodded. Then suddenly, she was trapped in a binder (An item that wraps around the wizards body, unable to use his or her magic.) she fall to the ground.

"Lucy, are you all right?!" he yelled.

"Yes, but I'm stuck." He tried to break the binder but to no avail.

"You can't break its power. Not even Fire magic can destroy it."

They turned to see the final bandit enter the fray, and he was the ring leader.

"We finally got one objective completed: Capture Lucy Heartfilia. Now for next plan: destroying Fairy Tail."

Natsu started to boil, "Not if I've anything to say about it." His fire magic started to increase rapidly. _"This is the chance to prove that we Fairy Tail wizards aren't to be mess with." He thought. "Also, this is the chance to show Lucy that I protect her with my life."_

"Natsu…." She said.

"Don't worry. Cause I'm going to take these guys out. His dragon slayer magic has reached full power "Now' I'm all fired up!"

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Protect

Natsu was surrounded by the five men. He had to think of something quickly if he wanted to save Lucy who was still trapped in the binder. _"Five against one",_ _he thought_ _"I like those odds."_ Then, one of bandits made his first move.

"Eat this. Sand Twister." With that powerful wind of sand, it made hard for Natsu to see where his opponents are. Luckily, He uses his fire to destroy the sand and clear the air. He was able to see one of them, and the first move.

"This will blow you away, Fire Dragon Iron Punch."

And just like that, a bandit has been knocked out. Then he turned around see another make a sneak attack, but Natsu was quicker and hit him with an uppercut and was down and out. "Okay two down. Three more to go." he said. Just then, he saw the leader grabbing Lucy by the hair and throwing around like a stuff animal. Seeing that made Natsu's anger raged even more. He charged at him but he stopped so suddenly. His body won't even move.

"Don't try to get any closer, and the girl dies."

"You wouldn't." Still in anger.

"Would I?" He started to squeeze her head, Lucy began to scream.

"Lucy!"

"I could rip her hair out or cut throat but that be boring."

"Natsu….Run…." she said. But Natsu didn't know what to at that point. He couldn't leave Lucy behind. Not when he had so much to say to her.

Suddenly, an object came at hurling speed. It the leader knocking him off balance, and letting go of Lucy's hair. Also, Nastu's body began move again. He swiftly knocked off the last two henchmen and quickly knocks off the leader but his reflexes were fast, avoiding his attacks and countering with one of his own.

The man realized that this was a waste of time fighting a wizard like this, so he decided to make a quick getaway. He uses his magic to break the building structure.

"I hate to interrupt our fight, but I must be going. Don't fret Miss Heartfilia …. We will meet again" he said with a wicked smile. He disappeared.

The building was starting to collapse. Natsu quickly grab Lucy and carried her on his back. Happy, who was still hit from the blast, made fast pace as well. All three those able to escape the building before it collapse.

The local authorities came and locked up the four bandits. There also able to lift the Binder spell off of Lucy. She felt so relieved that the people are safe; however, the build was destroyed. Now how these homeless people find a home. Moreover, that strange man is still on the loose.

"Lucy?" She looked up. Natsu was standing with his arms folded. "Are you all right?"

With smile she said, "I'm fine."

_That smile. I really did protect you just like I said I would. And I promise will protect you from now on. Cause' I… I … I love you, Lucy Heartfilia." He said in his mind._

"Natsu? Are you feeling okay?"

"Uh…Uh …I'm… I'm fine. Totally fine. No better than fine, I'm all fired up!"

Lucy can't help but let out a small laugh. The police asked them about the situation. They told them everything even gave a description of the leader. It was revealed that the bandits were wizards and they were from dark guild name Snake Eye. And it said that their leader was Fukui. A wizard who transforms to a different person or the same person. It said that he's to be the most dangerous wizard. And many of locals are on the lookout because you never know when he'll strike.

"Don't worry wizards. We'll care of his men and we'll find these people homes." said the policeman.

"Thanks a lot. And don't you worry; we'll be on lookout too. After all, we are Fairy Tail wizards."

To Be Continued…..


	4. Chapter 4

A Night for Two

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were already back in Magnolia, and headed for the guild. They were already warned about Fukui's magic and were told to be on the lookout. They were able to the reward for saving the people, and capturing the Snake Eye wizards. They arrived at the guild. While Natsu and Happy were to talking, Lucy saw Ezra talking with Levy and Kyra about something.

"Hey, what's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Didn't hear Lu-chan, Laxus asked Kyra out on date." Levy said.

"WHAAAATTTT?!" Lucy was in shocked by all this. "When did he ask you out?"

Kyra was blushing. "Well, I saw him and his Thunder Tribe returning from a recent job. And he said he wanted to talk with me alone. We talked. He said he wanted someone to go to the Crystal Ball with him. And he thought of me. So, he asked me to go with him, and I said yes."

"Are you sure?"

"You should see the expression on his face. He was really excited."

"Well, I'm happy for the two of you."

"Speaking of that, Mira told that you received an invite as well, right?" Levy asked.

"Well….uh… Yeah. I did receive it."

"And?"

"Um…" "I can't tell them who I'm going with. Let alone who I was going with." she thought. "I… I don't have one yet."

"Well, you better hurry up, Lucy." Mirajane was walking toward them. "The Crystal Ball starts in 3 days. And it's important that you need to find a date."

"I know that!" she sighed. "By the way, have you ever heard of a guy name Fukui?"

Then all was silence.

"Fukui…. He used to be a member of the guild 18 years ago." Mira said

"What?!" she was in disbelief. "A member of Fairy Tail?!"

Mira nodded. "He used take some high ranking S-class quest jobs with his partner Nika. But one day, they both went on an S-class mission, and only Fukui came back alive."

Right there and then she didn't know that else to say.

"Fukui got kicked out of the guild three months after the incident. Master didn't say anything on why he got kicked out. But who would've thought that he joined a dark guild like Snake Eyes."

"I see."

"Don't worry, Lucy." Natsu was standing right beside her. "I'm here. We're here. And our duty as wizards is to look out for each other. And we find that guy; will make sure he never harms our guild again."

Everyone nodded in agreement with him. Lucy couldn't help but smile to see Natsu give such encouragement to his allies._" You really have the leadership in you." she thought. "And who knows, you might be a great guild master someday."_

Lucy arrived at her house after saying goodbye to her friends. She headed upstairs when there was someone at the door. It was Hawk. Was he waiting for her? He had bottle of beer in his hand.

"Hey, Lucy. How it going?" said Hawk.

"Um… I 've been… great?" Lucy already knows that he been drinking, and already is drunk. She quickly put the key into the keyhole. Hawk put his right hand on the door. "Well, aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Sorry. I don't invite strangers."

"Come on, you invite that flame headed guy to your place."

"His name's Natsu and I don't invite him over." Before she could protest, he was already inside.

"Nice place for wizard who lives here alone."

She was getting really upset. "Get out of my room!" Suddenly, Lucy was pinned down to the ground. She tried to fight back, but his weigh kept pushing her down.

"Get off of me!" She yelled.

"Not until, you hear what I've to say!" He was very angry. "I overheard you need a date for the Crystal Ball. I'm just the guy to ask you out."

"Who said that I want you as my date?"

"That the whole point I want you as my date and I not let go until you say yes."

"You can go to hell!" He slapped her in the face.

"Don't make hurt you more than I have to. 'Cause I will". Tears came down her face._" Just what is this guy problem." She thought. "First, he comes to my house drunk. And now, he abusing me just because he asking me to his date."_

When Lucy was about to answer him, Hawk got knocked down. As he got up, he got hit the gut three times, an elbow to the chest, and an uppercut to the chin. Natsu got here just in time before things got worse. He had furious temper inside of him.

"Natsu, how did you-"

"I sense that something was wrong, so I went to check up on you. Turns out I was right." He was still looking at Hawk.

Hawk stood on his feet, "What the hell? Why did you-"

" Listen, I think it's time for you to leave"

"No you listen, buddy, you don't tell me what to do or who to-"

"I SAID LEAVE!" Hawk really pisses him off. "And if you ever hurt Lucy again, I make sure you regret it."

Hawk was still anger about what has happened. He looked at Lucy with those of his. And Lucy knew for a fact that deep down this little wasn't over. Finally, Hawk decided to take his leave. Natsu turned to Lucy who was holding up her face after vicious slap. They stared at each other until Lucy broke down crying. He quickly wrapped his arms around him.

"Natsu, I'm … I'm …"

" It's all right. I 'm here for you remember" He kept squeeze her, never wanting to let go not even for a second. _"I'll never forgive him" he thought to himself. " Why would this guy hit he like that?"_ He got up and went to the bathroom and came back with a cloth already wet. He gently rubs on her face that was still stinging.

"Thank you, Natsu." She started to calm down little.

"Don't worry about it. You thankful that I was here to save …. Again."

She laughed a little. "So that was that all about ?" he asked.

She sighed, and told him the truth, "He wanted to be his date for the ball, and I told him on and, he got physical on me."

"Don't worry about that guy. We'll talk with the master about this. I'm sure it will get handed." He gave a sudden smile. "And about that date, I would love go to the ball with you."

Right then ,she was happy not that he asked her out, but how he's always been there for her.  
"Thank you." she said.

"You're welcome"

"Natsu promise me you'll stay with me for the night. Please." Knowing in his own heart that he couldn't leave alone all right, he said, "Sure."

Suddenly, they got closer and closer to each other. His lips met hers, and kissed ever so passionately. Lucy could feel his warm body all of her. Natsu took off his top and throw it on the floor. She felt his abs as she touches them, and slid her finger down as it rose and fall. Then, love making started on the bed. Lucy never felt like this before. Neither does Natsu. He stared to lick her left ear; she began to moan softly as began all the way down kissing her neck and taking off her top. Lucy started to pull away from him.

"Why are you stopping?" he said.

"'Cause I never felt this way with anyone before including you." He could already see her starting to blush.

"You know, we don't have to do this if want. I could sleep beside you…Just in case something happens."

Lucy nodded in agreement. Who knows that might happen if they continued. Natsu quickly turned off the light and jumped back in bed with Lucy. He wrapped his whole body around hers to keep nice and warm. Lucy turned and saw a happy face. And for the first time, she was excited that Natsu was here tonight.

"Tsk. Looks like that dragon slayer cares for her so much." Hawk sighed as he was walking down the empty street . "Aw well, this are going to get very dangerous soon enough."

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Lucky 7

It was morning. Lucy just got up from bed. She looked at Natsu who was still sleeping. _"That was strange night." She thought, "First, hawk came in drunk and threating me. Natsu come to my rescue, asking me to the ball. Moreover, He and I kissed and we almost had… had..." _she blushed because she couldn't say the s-word. She pulled herself together and took a shower.

Natsu woke up as well. He sat on the bed and thought about what had happened last night. _"What is guy's problem?" he said. "He seems like nice guy for the past couple of weeks. Maybe it's time to speak with the master about this. In addition, I need to control my desires for Lucy, and my anger towards the people who hurt her. I don't want to destroy the friendship we have."_

He heard water running; he peak inside the bathroom and saw Lucy in the shower naked. His heart started to beat on impulse. Seeing her the way that she is now made him want to strip down naked himself, join in with her and kiss her ever so passionately. Lucy grabbed a bar of soap when, she notices something at the door. Natsu quickly closed it before she notices. He still blushing on what he saw "Calm yourself, don't get your lust get the better of you. But still,"

They arrived at the guild, and explain everything to master. "Oh, I see" said Master Makarov. "I'll have a word with him this afternoon."

"Thanks, Gramps" said Natsu. After that, they told Happy, Gray, and Erza as well.

"Well, this is a surprise" said Erza.

"Yeah, Maybe he got a little too wasted." said Gray.

"A little?! That jackass hurt Lucy!" Natsu was angered.

"Calm down, fire breath. All I'm saying is that Hawk might have come back from job he didn't like, or he got into a confrontation with the wizards. It happens all time with other wizards. I sure he's forgotten all about right now."

"You may be right, Gray. However, we still need to keep an eye on him." said Ezra.

"Erza's right. We don't know what he might try." Lucy still the remember the look on Hawk's face. It still gave her chills.

Natsu turned to Lucy, "Don't worry, Lucy. I won't let that happen. I'll protect you no matter what."

"We're all going to protect you, Lucy" said Ezra.

"Aye." said Happy. Gray nodded in agreement as well.

Lucy couldn't be safer now that her friends are by her side. A couple of hours later, with no good jobs coming along, Lucy decided to go for a walk on the town. She spotted a dress shop up ahead and saw the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. She went inside; Kyra was picking out a dress as well.

"Kyra, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Picking out my dress. You as well?" she said.

"Umm…Yeah. By the way, I already found my date to the Crystal Ball."

"Really? Who is it?"

She took in a deep breath, "Okay, but don't laugh…It's Natsu."

"That's amazing, Lucy." Kyra smiled.

"Really?! You're not laughing at me?

"Do I look like I'm laughing? I'm happy for you. And besides, you know him for such a long time. He's really a good friend."

Lucy smiled after that. "So anyway, what do think of this dress? I want to make sure I look nice in For Laxus."

"It looks good, but colors are too bright. Here let me try it on." Lucy came back from the dressing room with the dress on.

"Lucy, you look like amazing. Like a royal heiress." Kyra said.

"Thanks." Lucy wasn't being used to being called an heiress since she's the daughter of the late Heartflia Family. Now she's just Lucy. Just then, they heard a big blast coming from down town. They went to check out. Their master was badly injured, and he was bleeding to death.

"Master!" they said in union. They ran to him. "Master, are you all right?" said Lucy.

"He's wounds are pretty severe. He needs medical help." Kyra was really worried.

"The…." Master was trying to speak to them. "The …lucky… seven …are…"

"Don't you died on us, ya hear!" Lucy screamed.

"The lucky seven?" Kyra said. Then, they saw a wizard with a powerful battle ax, and a huge amount of magical energy. "Is he the one that did this to our master?"

"Who are you?!" Lucy yelled.

"Who am I? I'm Bloody Rose. A member of Fukui's Lucky Seven."

To be continued…..


	6. Chapter 6

_Hawk_

"Who are you?!" Lucy asked. "Who am I? I'm Bloody Rose. I'm a member of Fukui's Lucky Seven. "Lucky Seven?" Kyra thought. She heard about the name before; however, this was no time to remember. They need to get their master back to the guild. "Lucy, take the master back to the guild and warn the others." Kyra said. "What about you?" Lucy asked. "Don't worry; I can take this down myself." Lucy carried Master on her back and headed for the guild. "I see. You let your friend run off with your master to gather more help. How idiotic." said Bloody Rose. "You may think so, but I'll never forgive those who my friends."

Meanwhile, Lucy, with the master on her back, saw the guild in sight. But was attacked from behind; however, she was able to protect the master from it. She looked up and saw two men who branded the Snake Eyes mark. " I take it you're members of the Lucky Seven." She said. "Yep. I'm Arashi." He said. "And I'm Daichi." Said Daichi. "And we're the Kono Brothers." They said in union. "I can't fight these guys with the master still hurt." She said to herself. Then, she sees a mysterious figure going down an alley. It was Hawk. "Hawk, are you all right?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." said Hawk in strange tone.

"L-Lucy, run." Said Makarov. Before she could answer was attacked. She was knocked down on the floor. She tried to stand, but Hawk grabbed her body and pinned her against a brick wall. And she was choking to death. Lucy and her friends knew he was acting strange, but who would've ever thought that he would betray his comrades. Or rather yet Fairy Tail. " Hawk, why are you doing this?" she tried to say. "Oh, I'm not Hawk." His tone started to become sinister. He undo his transformation. He was a dark- purple headed wizard with golden eyes. He was half- naked and was in his 20's. His resembles the same face as Natsu's.

"I'm Katsu Bala. I'm Fukui's Lucky Seven." She was in shocked. " I played as Hawk in order to get info about Fairy Tail. But more importantly, I was also to keep an eye on you." He came closer and whisper in her ear. "You see our master is planning to wipe out Fairy Tail. Not only that, but Magnolia as well. In order to do that, he needs young wizard who resembles the power of Saint Wizard." He chuckled. "And that person is you ,Lucy." He let go of her throat. She was coughing , trying to breathe normally. Then, Bala tip her chin. "You know, you're really cute. No wonder the Salamander is falling for you. It's too bad that he'll have to watch you get destroyed."

"You leave L-Lucy alone-." Makarov was then screaming in pain. Daichi's foot was on his back. "Shut up, old man." Daichi said, "Yeah, just sit back and watch your 'child' get crushed." Said Arashi. The master couldn't believe that Fukui would go this far to wipe out the guild. Katsu grabbed Lucy by the hair throw her on the ground. He kicked her body around three times. Then he turned his attention to Makarov. "You think the Snake Eyes is cruel like that? Just watch what happens when crush every bone in her body." She was screaming in pain. She tried to reach for her keys but couldn't. Katsu was in awe to her scream. Then, a big ball of flames came straight at him. He was able to avoid impact. The smoke cleared. Natsu was carrying Lucy's body. Happy, Wendy, and Carla were with him. He was angered by what this Dark Guild did to the town. Not only that, but what they did to Gramps and his comrade.

"Wendy, take care of Lucy and Gramps for me." He said. "What about you?" Carla asked. " Don't worry I 'll handle this guy I." The Kono Brothers charged at him; Natsu was quicker and took them out. Then, he and Katsu began fighting. They gave each other their blows. "You're cocky wizard, you know that, right?" Katsu said. "I can't say the same for you." Fire came from his hands. "I warn you about hurting Lucy; but now, you hurt our master and damage the town, that's something I could never forgive!" Katsu chuckled, "How amusing. However, I've no time to play with you, right now. Fukui is preparing the stage for us and his plans. So for now, I bid you farewell." Natsu tried to reach him, but he and rest of members of Lucky Seven disappeared. Seeing all the damage to the town and people who cares about injured Natsu roared out of the sky saying, "KATSU!"

To be continued….


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm not alone_

Things were still tense at the guild over that had happened this afternoon. Some of the buildings in the town weren't all that damaged. Everyone was worried about the master who was in stable condition. Natsu was still angry on the situation. Not only this Hawk guy was imposter, but, this Katsu guy hurt Lucy. He couldn't take it anymore; he ran toward her house. "Natsu!" Happy yelled. Carla stopped him, swaying her head back and forth telling him not to chase after him. However, Happy was worried for the both of them.

Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Kyra were inside infirmary where the master was resting. Wendy healed his cut and wounds all he needed was rest. "The Lucky Seven?" said Wendy. "I never heard about them before." "Well, I have." Said Kyra. "These guys are s-class wizards like Erza and I. They very strong and would hurt or kill anyone that gets in their way." Erza was surprised by the information she her friends are getting. "How do you know about this, Kyra?" she asked. "Because my older brother, Raphael, was killed by them. Now, they were in complete awe. "Long time ago, my brother and his were out on the town having fun. And the next morning, one of his comrades to my family that he was dead". She started to cry. "To this very today, I couldn't forgive them for they done."

Then, Laxus was by side, "Don't worry." He said. "Those guys hurt my gramps. So, we'll make sure they won't get away with this". Kyra felt that not only Laxus, but everyone in the guild was willing to stop the Snake Eyes guild from doing anymore destruction. "So, that is plan?" said Gray. "Well, I overheard Katsu saying that Fukui's already planning the stage from them. But, what did he mean by that?" said Wendy. "I think he's planning something at the Crystal Ball." said Laxus. "You think they go after the prince as well." Kyra said. "I highly doubt that. But still, we need more help. You can never be too careful." They all nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Lucy was at her house taking a shower. She still felt the sore bruises from her body. She felt ashamed because she couldn't protect her master. Or rather help he friends. "Maybe he's right." She said sadly. "I'm weak." She stepped out of the shower with a towel around her body. She fixed her hair. And headed toward her bedroom. Natsu was standing on wall and saw Lucy. "Natsu?!" she said. He walks towards her. "Please Natsu, don't come any closer." He didn't answer. She body started shaking. "Please." She felt her body wrapped around him. "Lucy." Natsu said. "I don't understand what's going on around here or what's happening on. But I promise, once we find those jerks and Fukui, I give them an ass kicking they won't soon forget."

Then suddenly, Lucy kissed him; he was reacted and moan at the same time. He could feel her cold wet lips crushing against his. "You're alone anymore, Lucy. You've people who are will to help you, protect you. Because, they love you. From Wendy to Mira to Gray, Erza, Kyra, Carla, and Gramps, Happy and …." "You?" she said. "Yes, even me. Because….I…. I… I love you Lucy Heartfilia. She hugged him very tightly. "I feel the exact same way, Natsu Dragneel." Lucy sat down on her bed while Natsu turned off the light and locked the window and door. Natsu sat beside her; they looked at each other. "Are you sure wanted to do this, Lucy? Cause when we do this, there's no going back." Lucy kissed him in response. Then, they kissed ever so passionately. Natsu slowly took off Lucy's towel and saw her naked. Not only that, he also the scars that Katsu left behind. He lay her down and started to kiss them ever so gently. Lucy felt a shiver in her body. How can dragon slayer like Natsu make her feel so good? He started to kiss her everywhere to the point where he took all of his clothes expect his boxers. He was on top of her, staring at her. "Lucy, I'll never ever let you go." They made love to each all through the night.

Meanwhile, at the Snake Eyes guild, Katsu was talking with his master Fukui. "Are you sure this was a good idea to retreat?" He asked. "Katsu, we mustn't rush things. It will come." Said Fukui as stare off to the horizon. "At the Crystal Ball, The Snake Eyes will make their presence known."

To be continued…..


	8. Chapter 8

_The Crystal Ball_

Natsu opened his eyes, and saw Lucy who was still asleep. He got up quietly, grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom. He lay his clothes down, and gripped the side of the bathroom sink. He was angry at himself. He could remember seeing Lucy in pain by the Lucky Seven. He couldn't even picture what would happen if things would've gotten worse. He took a deep breath and in the shower to bathe.

Lucy got up out of bed and was still naked. Her expression was sad and her face was bright red. She never felt so ashamed in her life. But what she was supposed to do. She wanted him to leave, but her emotions got the best of her. Then, she remembered that tonight was the crystal ball. She quickly got of bed and searched her closet for a gown. And the only gown was her mother's gown. She tried on and looked in the mirror. _"Wow, I really do look like my mama."_ She thought to herself. "Lucy, you look amazing." said Natsu. She turned around and screamed in pain to see him coming out of the shower naked. She turned away and closed her eyes. "Put on a towel, Natsu. This isn't your home." She yelled. "But…" "I said put on a towel!" He quickly got back in the bathroom. Lucy still felt flustered. "What were we thinking?" she said.

Meanwhile back at the guild, Erza was looking over the master who was still recovering. Fairy Tail had plan at the ball. _"Since the ball was going to be huge, we'll be divided into groups. Natsu, Lucy, Laxus, Kyra, Gray, Juvia, and Mirajane will be inside. While, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Gajeel, Bixlow and I will be patrolling outside to find anyone unusual." She thought to herself, "The Snake Eyes are wizards in disguise, so we really need to be careful. Plus, Prince Sato will be there as well; I'm sure that his royal guard will be there as well. Still …." _She heard Natsu and Lucy coming in. "Erza, how the master doing?" Lucy said. "He's still recovering. Elfman and others are going to keep an eye on him." "Well, that's a relief." said Natsu. "Natsu?" she asked. "Happy said you didn't go home last night. Is there something wrong?" Natsu was blushing and stammering his words. _"Crap." He thought. "I can't let Erza figure out that was I doing let alone the rest of the guild."_ So he lied. "Uh well you see I went over to Lucy's place to check up on her then I slept with her-"The words came from his mouth.

"You Did **What?!"** she reequipped her magic sword and pointed at him angrily. He was really scared. "Come on, Erza. "What Natsu trying to say is that he slept at my house on the couch?" Lucy was covering for him. "S-she's right. I lost track of time, and I fall asleep on Lucy's couch. Honest, I swear." Erza was slowly at ease, and put away her sword. She sighed and said, "Well, that's a relief." "Just what was he doing over here?" she thought. Anyway, she came over to them and told them about the plan.

Meanwhile at the Sato's villa, the prince was all alone in his room. He's has been that since he was growing. He has always wanted to help people and make new friends; however, his own father forbids him to do it. 'Cause higher upper class can't make friends with middle or lower class people. He was also forbidden to use his own magic which makes it harder for him even more. Luckily, the only true friends he has was Axel and Flora his own personal servants. "Prince Sato, This is Axel granting permission to enter." said Axel. "Enter." said Sato. "Your father has sent your carriage. We must leave now." "Tell me something Axel. Do I really need to go the ball? I mean Am I only going because I'm expected to be there." "well my prince, people are expecting you to be there. You 're son of Sato family." He sighed and turned to Axel. "Well maybe I don't want to be the prince." "Then what do you want to be?" Axel said.

The Crystal Ball was spectacular event. People were dressing beautiful tux and gowns. A beautiful crystal chandelier was hanging over in the middle of the room and shined ever so beautifully as the people entered. "Wow, it's wonderful." Said Lucy. "It's one of the greatest events in the Kingdom." Mira said. "let's all have fun. But just remember, we need to stay sharp in case Fukui and the Lucky Seven make their entrance." Said Laxus. Everyone went their ways. The rest of them were outside patrolling the area. Happy, Wendy, and Carla were in the sky. While, Erza, Bixlow, and Gajeel were searching on foot. "Any luck, Bixlow." Erza said. "Nope. Nothing yet." said Bixlow. "Just remember find anything or anyone out of the ordinary." "That's easier said than done." said Gajeel. Inside, the announcer said "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Prince Sato. Everyone clapped. "Good evening, I like to thank you all of you for coming to the Crystal Ball. I hope you have a good time and enjoy." He said with a smile on his face but deep down he felt really sad. Then, he took glance and saw Mirajane going outside the garden. "Who's that?" he said. Laxus and Kyra were dancing beautifully. "Listen, I overheard what had happened with your brother and I should say that …" he said. "Don't worry about it, I guess got little emotional about it." "Everyone needs to feel emotion every now and then." Lucy and Natsu were on the second floor. "Lucy Thanks." Natsu said. "For what." she asked. "For what you did back there for me. I appreciated." She blushed. "You're welcome." The server was wine. Natsu turned down the offer because it smelled funny while Lucy took one anyway. Gray and Juvia, who was sitting at table talking, drank some as well.

The garden was beautiful. Mira was standing near the fountain. She heard someone coming. "Excuse me." Sato came with his one of his guards Flora. "who are you?' he asked. "I'm Mirajane. And you?" she asked. "Prince Ash Sato. But call me Sato." He turned to his bodyguard. "And this is Flora, one of my friends. "Please to meet you." Said Flora. "I saw you leaving the building and entering the garden so I just follow you." _"Follow me?" she thought. "Could it be one of Lucky Seven in disguise?"_ He called on a waiter and serves them two glasses of wine. He handed Mira one. "Let us make a toast to the Crystal Ball." He said. "Yes, of course." Mira and Sato were about to take a snip when Flora knocked both of their glasses, crashing to the ground. "Flora, what was that for?" he sounded upset. "Forgive me, Sato. But that drink was full of poison." She said. "Poison?!" he said. "Yes." She kneel down to where the drinks spilled. "Apparently, someone put a spell on the wine." She turned to speak with server, but she was gone. Then, A big explosion came from the ball. "What is that? What is going on here?" the prince asked. "Stay close to me." Mirajane was now extremely worried about not only the people inside, but her comrades as well.


	9. Chapter 9

_Fight at the Ball_

The big explosion at the ball startled everyone. Many people were already leaving in a panic. However, Mirajane knew that Fukui and The Lucky Seven have arrived. Not only that, Erza and the others were already on the scene too. She rushed inside. "Hey, where are you going?" said Sato. "I'm going back to help my comrades. They need my help now." He rushed only to be stopped by Flora. "You can't, Sato."she said. "But…" "Don't worry, she can handle herself. After all, she's a member of Fairy Tail." That last part stuck inside his head. _"Fairy Tail?"_ he thought. "Come on, Sato. We must leave. Axel is already waiting us." Flora said. "Right."

Meanwhile, people were trying to escape while others were trapped inside. The wall was crumbling; Glass windows were destroyed. The damage was extent. Gray and Juvia were still shaken from the blast, but they got themselves back on their feet. Gray was the first to see three men inside. "Gray-sama, what's wrong?" said Juvia. "I think the party crashers have arrived. She looked up and saw them as well. _"Are they the Lucky Seven?"_ she thought. Bloody Rose and Kono brothers (Arashi and Daichi) were the first on the scene. "Aww, This ball is boring" said Daichi. "Yeah, where the fun and excitement in here. All I see is bunch of people lose their heads and running away like weaklings." said Arashi. "Just shut up the two of you." said Rose. "Don't forget what we came here for. Once we capture Lucy, the plan to destroy Fairy Tail and Magnolia will begin. He turned his head and saw Kyra and three other mage (Gray, Juvia, and Laxus) who have the Fairy Tail emblem. "Look like we aren't the only ones here." He said. "It's payback time!" said Kono Brothers.

Mira was still running when she comes to a stop and someone coming out. Natsu was carrying Lucy on his back. "Natsu, are all right? What happened?" said Mira. He was breathing hard. "I smell something bad was going to happen so, I grabbed Lucy to get out and warn the others. But, the blast knocked us down to the ground. I got up quickly, but Lucy…." He quickly looked at her. "I also smell something wrong with her body." He set her down on the ground. "Natsu…. Lucy been poisoned." She said. "Poisoned?!" he said "Someone put a spell in the wine, and don't what is causing her this. But, we need to get Wendy over here, fast." He couldn't agree with her more. Inside, the battle between Fairy Tail and Snake Eyes is about to begin. "Let go rip off those little fairy wings of theirs." Said Arashi. "Oh hell yeah." Said Daichi. "Juvia, stand back." Said Gray. "Ice Maker…" Then he felt pain inside his body. As if his own magic is draining his own body. He started coughing pretty badly, and he dropped to his knees.

"Gray!" she yelled. Then, she felt the exact same pain. "My magic… is… is…" Then with evil smirks on their faces, the Kono brothers started to attack them. "Look my magic is finally kicking in." Rose heard a female voice and turned around. She was wearing brown silk dress; she had light purple hair and black eyes and wore stockings. "So you finally came…. Azalea." "Yeah, but somebody should look her. You know." She said. "Not to worry, a certain someone is already on the scene right now." Laxus saw another one of the Lucky Seven. Kyra looked as well, but she saw a vine with thrones coming at him. "Laxus, look out." She yelled. Laxus reacted and used his lighting magic to burn the vine into a crisp. "Oh…I'm impressed." Azalea jumped down from the rafters and landed on her feet. "I expect nothing less from the leader of The Lighting Tribe." She said it very evil voice. "Kyra, go help Gray and Juvia. I'll handle her." She nodded and went to help them only to be stop by Bloody Rose. "You're not going anywhere." He summoned his battle axe. "How about we finished where we left off." Kyra didn't have much of a choice. Back outside, Natsu and Mira was inside the garden. Lucy was still feeling weak and losing energy quick. He looked at the ball. "Mira, watch over Lucy for me; I going to help the others." She nodded. Then, a blast of fire came straight for them. Natsu eat the flame before it made contact. "Aw well that is no fun, I was hoping not to fight you. But, you left me no choice." Natsu recognize that voice. He looked and saw Katsu. "It's you" said Natsu in an angry tone. "I see you pretty upset seeing your friend in the state that she's in right now." Mira saw flames coming from his hand. _"Is he a fire mage?" she thought._ "However, her suffering will be over soon enough."

Natsu quickly made the first move, "Fire Dragon Iron Punch!" Katsu was able to block it with his right hand. Natsu tried again with his left until he saw something he has never seen. His flames being absorbed right into Katsu's body. "My flames… their…their" Katsu punched him in gut with his own flames and sent him down. That was until Happy came in just in time and saved his friend. "Happy!" said Mira. She turned to see Wendy and Carla were here as well. "Mira-san, are you okay?" said Wendy. "Yes, I'm fine. But, Lucy is…" "Don't worry, I'm on it." Katsu smirked "I must admit you Fairy Tail mage are quite destructive." "Like you the one to talk!" He yelled. "You had no problem hurting Lucy. I am going to make you pay by turning your face into a crisp." "Mm…Interesting. I LOVE TO SEE YOU TRY!" "Fire Dragon Talon!"

Inside, everyone was fighting their own battles. Gray and Juvia were struggling against the Kono Brothers. They didn't have much magic energy in their body. They need to come up with a plan; suddenly, they saw large iron sword, and it attacked Arashi. They turned to see Erza and Gajeel entering the scene. "Finally, some action!" said Gajeel. He practically charged at the brothers. While Erza kneel down to check up on them. "Are you guys okay?" she said. "Yeah, we're fine." Said Gray "But, our magic is sucking our energy dry." "What do you mean by that?" she asked. "We aren't sure." said Juvia. "All we know is that we need to get the citizens out of the building." "Bixlow is already on the scene right now. He managing all right, but the building is starting to collapse." They felt the ground started to shake. There wasn't much time; they need to leave right away.

Natsu and Katsu were still battling in the sky while Mira and Wendy were watching Lucy. Then, Carla had a vision she sees a place, a man in laughter, Natsu's hands were covered in blood, and he was destroying everything in sight. That was all. Carla seemed worried. No, afraid of the outcome she saw might come true. Both men were out of breath. "What wrong, Salamander?" said Katsu. "Giving up already?" "Giving up?" said Natsu as charged toward him. "I'm fired up, you bastard." "It's useless. No matter how many times you try, I just absorb all of your flames." "Well the, I'll just fight you the old- fashioned way." Then, he, Mira, Wendy, Happy, and Carla felt evil presence among them. "Katsu, that enough." "Oh, Master Fukui you've arrived." Said Katsu. _"Is this the man that Master told me about?"_ _Wendy thought_. Natsu and Happy charged at both of them; however, Fukui used his own magic to knocked them out of the air and sent them spiraling to the ground. "Natsu! Happy!" Mira yelled. But in a second, she, Wendy, and Carla were knocked as well.

Katsu pick up Lucy unconscious body off the ground. "Sir, Rose and others have the building." He had sinister smile on his face. "Then, I guess it time to the destroyed the fairies." He summoned a big, powerful blast to destroy the building. Natsu and Happy was in front of it. "Die, Death Orb!" And with that, it the destroyed the ball. All of the Lucky Seven made out before the blast hit the building. "Stage 1 Complete." They all went to headquarters. Natsu woke up and saw not only the building is destroyed, but he was inside of kind of barrier. He got up and saw Kyra magic protecting them. He tried to ran to save Lucy and the others, but Kyra stopped him "Natsu, please wait." she said. "I've no time to wait. Lucy is…" he started punching the barrier. "Lucy is…she is…" he started to break out in tears. "AHHHHHHHH! LUCY!" she could suddenly feel his pain just like when she lost her older brother to them. Then, she saw soldiers in armor surrounding them. "What's the Royal Army doing here?" she said.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

_Fighting to Protect Fighting to Save _

Lucy eyes started to open up slowly. The room that she was in was in complete darkness. Her head started to hurt all she could remember was that she was at the ball with Natsu and the others. She was drinking some wine and then she suddenly pass out like a light. When she remember what Natsu said about the wine having bad smell. He must have meant someone put a spell inside the drink. "I've to get out of here." She said. She got up, but she couldn't move her arms and legs. She realizes that she was in the binder spell again. "Don't try and struggle; it will make it worse. The door was opened, and saw Fukui standing in the door way. "Welcome to the Snake Eye guild, Lucy."

Meanwhile, Natsu and were back in Magnolia and back at Fairy Tail. Natsu was in medical room. Master finally recovered while Gray and Juvia were recuperating their energy. Wendy gave them a pill so they should be fine. He felt so tense tonight; he didn't even want hello to his other fellow mage. He could remember what happened after the Ball.

_Flashback~~~~~~_

_Natsu and others were surrounded by the Royal Army. "The Royal Army?" said Gray. "Why are they?" Kyra took down the shield, but the army didn't move. "Are you from the guild Fairy Tail?" someone said. "Who want to know?" said Natsu. A man appeared before them. "I'm General Ichiro. I'm second command in the royal army." He said. "Someone summon us to investigate that has happen here." Someone from the Magic Council "Who says we needed any help from you?!" Natsu said angrily. "Natsu, calm down." said Erza. "But…." Ichiro interrupted them, "Like I said. We are here to investigate. That's all." Things started to calm down. People who have attended the ball were questioned about what had happened. Natsu finally reached to Wendy and the others. "I'm sorry Natsu." Natsu could tell that she was sad. That couldn't do anything to save Lucy. All that was left was her wip and her gate keys. "Shit, Natsu." He thought. "Why? "Why did you let them…?" Before, he went back to the guild, he held on to Lucy's stuff in his home and hid in special place. "Ingeel… Father… what should I do now?"_

Makarov was watching Natsu standing behind the wall. He knocked on the door. "Pardon me. Natsu." He said. "Can I have a word with you? It's important that you must know this." Meanwhile, Lucy was face to face with Fukui. "What's going on? Untie me!" she yelled. "No can do. You're very important to plan of riding Fairy Tail" he said. "Why do you have such a grudge against Fairy Tail?" He smirked. "Why?" He was quiet for a few seconds. Then, he said, "BECAUSE THAT GUILD TREAT ME LIKE CRAP!" he yelled. "Every single day I spent there, no one seems to appreciate my skills. Moreover, new people started to come in. For instance, I'm sure the master told you about Nika. She was always far ahead of me. She was receiving praises from the others and the master. I decided enough was enough. I went on an S-class with her friends, and I make sure she never sees anyone in this world again."

Natsu was in shocked that Makarov told him this about Fukui. "He…He…He kill Nika and her friends!" he said. The master nodded. "One of the comrades saw the whole thing unfolded. Just couldn't believe it myself. She was really good child. I had no choice but to expel him out of the guild. "After the master kicked me out, people in Magnolia started to disrespect me. People walked away from me just because I was a killer. Even other guilds from Fiore didn't even want me to join their league. I became a nothing!" Lucy was surprised by all of this. Former member of Fairy Tail would kill one of his own friends out of spite. Out of rage; Out of jealousy. Fukui laughed maniacally. "Well, no more. It time that I get my revenge on the people betrayed me after all these years. All the misery I had to endure will be gone forever." He came closer to her, he tipped her chin. "You my child are the key to freedom." He let go her and walked away. He had very evil malicious look on his face. "No one in Fairy Tail or in Magnolia will dare laugh at again." He continued to laugh manically as he left.

Back at the guild, everyone was still talking about what happen tonight. Natsu was at the bar still not speaking to anyone. Happy tried to talk to him, but Mira told not to. The master tried to settle everybody down. Then, the door was open. They turned to see General Ichiro coming in alone without the royal army. "Why are you here?" said Makarov. "I have news about the whereabouts of Snake Eyes guild." said the General. "You do?" said Happy. "Yes. However, my men and I will handle this matter." The whole guild was in disbelief about what he said. "What do mean by that?" said Erza. "I mean we don't want you wizards getting involved in all of this. "And when you mean we, you meant the Magic Council, right?" said Kyra. "I mean it's that Fairy Tail and Magic Council don't see eye to eye. But, this is a personal matter to us." "She's right." said Laxus. "I think we can handle this by ourselves."

"That's not the point." said Ichiro. "Since the council only sees you as reckless and a threat to the people, they sent us to handle this problem." "I don't believe this!" said Cana. "All we want is to save our friend." "If they plan to use her to destroy this town, then we have no other choice but to execute her." The last word stunned everyone including Natsu. "Execute….Lucy?" he said in his mind. General Ichiro turned away. "No can do this. Lucy is our friend and we love her." said Levy. Tears came down from her face. "And so what of it?" he said. Romeo was in tears as well. "You and the council can all go to hell!" Then, Ichiro summoned a spear and pointed at him. "Romeo!" said Marco. "You dare make enemies of the Magic Council?!" Everyone was silent. Then, Ichiro felt something on the tip of his spear. Natsu was holding the blade in his left hand. He looked at the General with anger and hatred. He was so angry he broke the broke the blade. "Natsu?" Romeo said quietly.

He looked him in the eye and said, "Just do what you have to do!" The master was surprised by his reaction. "But I'm going to see around and do nothing; I'm going to save Lucy on my own!" Now, that even surprised the guild and the General even more. His blood was dripping on the floor was he let go of the blade. He headed out the doors; Happy quickly follow pursuit. "I'm going to save her at all costs even if it means giving my life." He turned him slightly. "If you guys plan on striking me down. Then, I kick all over our asses." He left without saying another word. They continued walking. "Natsu?" said Happy. "Mmm… What's it?" He tried to say but he said. "It's nothing." _"Natsu, I hope you know what you're doing?" he thought_. Then, they heard someone behind them. He turned to see if it was the general but, it was three people wearing black hoods. "We come in piece, Salamander. We don't mean to harm you." The person said. "Oh yeah. And how is it you know my name?" he said. The hooded man took off his hood; Natsu recognize his face. "Prince Sato?!"

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

_Turning Point_

"Prince Sato!" said Natsu. "What are you doing here?" He sighed. "I know this not how it is but, I'm coming with to save Lucy." Natsu thought he was crazy or stupid or both to take on those jerks. "Look I know you want to help but it is too dangerous for you. And besides, you're prince. I don't think that…" "Does it look like I give a crap that I'm prince!" Sato yelled. He felt anger by what Natsu said. "Please forgive him, Salamander." said Flora. "It's just had a big argument with his father last night. He wanted to help these people, but his father refuse and he left the castle." "Natsu, there is something you know about me." Sato calmed down. "The king, my father isn't my real father." "What?!" Natsu was shocked to hear this.

"When I was born, I had no parents until a strange man adopted me and raised me. But one day, he just disappears without saying a word. I wait for him to come back, but he never showed. A couple of months later, a knight found in me the kingdom and king adopted me to become a prince." "I know my story is long so I'll come out and say it." He sighed once again. "I decided that I don't want to become a prince anymore. I want to become something that I'm not. I want to become like what you are. A mage. Maybe even joining a guild, and maybe even find my father. That's what I want." Natsu was really surprised by his determination to become wizard and finding his father. Just like he's determined to save Lucy. With a smile on his face he said, "With courage, I'm sure you'll succeed. All right, you and your friends can come along." Happy turned to Natsu "Natsu, are you sure about this?" he said. "We have no choice; he's will to fight along aside us. Maybe this is his chance to prove his "father" that he can't him what or whatnot to do." said Natsu. "Also, I want to asked you something." he asked. "Sure." "Was your 1st father... a dragon?" Sato couldn't hold it back anymore. "Yes. I'm a Dragon Mage like you, Natsu. However, there's no time to walk down memory lane. Your friend is waiting for you right?" He couldn't agree with him more.

They arrived at the port of Hargon. He notices that this was the place that he and Happy met Lucy. _"They were some good memories."_ he said in his mind. Axel got everyone attention. "Look over there." He showed them a map. "On far east side lies a small little island off the coast of Magnolia. There, is where the Snake Eyes guild headquarters is." "And that's where they are keeping Lucy captive, right?" said Natsu. Axel gave nod. "Let go, Happy." "Aye, sir." said Happy. "Wait a minute. You can't just go inside headed on; they got a protective shield on that island. If you get anywhere near it or attack it, it repel back at you tenfold. "Then, what we do now?" said Happy. "There is secret entrance into the island; however, it's being guarded by giant poisonous, snake. It isn't going to be easy, but it's our safest bet." "All right, then .Let's go." said Sato.

Meanwhile, Lucy was inside the master room being chained up to wall. While, Fukui was already putting the plan into motion. He drew magical signs in chalk. Lucy was really helpless now that her gatekeys are gone. She regretted of making friend of dark guild. But, she knew Natsu and the others are going to save her. Then, they both of them heard an alarm going off. Fukui looked and sees the boat of the royal army. "Tsk. Damn the royal army." He said. "Baku" Baku is a member of the Lucky Seven. "You called me Master Fukui." said Baku. "Activate the shield. We cannot let the royal army interfere with our plans." "Yes, sir. As you wish." He was gone in a flash. Natsu and others was in dark forest far away from the port. Axel said that the Snakes Eyes uses a magical teleportation device to and from the island; Moreover, the snake was guarding it.

They continued to walk toward the cave. Happy was scared to see all these bones in the forest. "What with these bones?" he said. "Rumors have surfaced that wizards from this guild, who have failed to do their job right or gets punished for their actions, gets sent to cave. There the snake drains all of their magical energy and eats them… alive. "Why?" Natsu said angry. "Why would he do that to his comrades?" "We aren't sure ourselves either." said Flora. Just then they heard a grumbling sound. They moved to side of the cave quietly and quickly. The snake came out of its den looking for food to prey on. They slowly went inside the cave; however, the snake spotted something blue and that was Happy. He screeched as he slithers. They knew that the snake was coming and they need to hurry. Natsu, who didn't have time, charged at the snake head on.

"Natsu!" said Happy. "Go with them, I'll be fine." He said. He jumped high. "Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame." It hit it but it scales started to heal. He was surprised; he tried again. "Fire Dragon Roar!" But again, it scales continued to heal. "Natsu." Said Sato. "No, Sato." Said Flora. "Let him handle this." "But…" "Natsu doesn't want you to get hurt. He's your friend." "My friend?" he said. "Aye. And you got another friends right here." said Happy. Sato was kind happy to have two more friends. But now he worried about Natsu right now. "Natsu, hang in there." He thought. Natsu tried to burn this man but to no effect. He tried it again only this time was caught by the snake's tail. He was thrown into a wall and fall with a thud. The snake trapped him in the corner. He struggled to his feet. It opened its mouth wide and a ball of energy magical came. "Stop!" Sato said. Natsu stood up and saw the snake. _"Is the end?" he thought. "Lucy…" _As it was ready for the finishing blow, it was suddenly frozen in ice; And then, it fall sideways and broke into a million pieces. They all in awe and in shocked to see that the snake was destroyed. They turned to see more mage coming this way. Fairy Tail mage.

"Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, Carla, Laxus, Kyra." said Natsu. Gray and Erza walked slowly toward him. Then, Erza gave a punch to Natsu. And then, Gray finish off with a jab. Sato and his friends were confused about happened there. "Natsu, are you all right?" said Happy. "No, I'm not all right." he said. Erza was upset. "You fool. Why did you went to the Snake Eyes guild on your own?!" she said. "why did you didn't you wait for us to come back and help you?" "Because, I didn't you guys would actually come back to help me…." "Of course we would help you we're comrades." she retaliated. Natsu was shocked by the way she was acting. "After you left, we knew hearts that couldn't let two of our friends died, so we went on searching for you." "You're a flame headed idiot. Why couldn't you trust us?" said Gray. "Aren't we all on the same team, Natsu?" Natsu looked up to them. He knew they wanted to save Lucy just as much as he does. Finally, he said: "Yeah. We're on the same team. And, I'm sorry." Gray sighed. "Do that again Natsu and I might never forgive you."

Everything started to calm down. "Natsu, why is Prince Sato doing here?" said Kyra. "I'll tell you about it later. And don't call him "Prince" he doesn't like to be called that way." He turned to him. "What's name?" he said. "Ash. Ash Sato." said Sato. "Let's go everyone the device should be up head." said Axel. Everyone nodded as they headed into the cave and enter to Snake Eyes home and rescue Lucy.

To be Continued….


	12. Chapter 12

_The Pit_

Outside of the port, The Royal Army boats were surrounding the island and were getting ready to engage their attack in Snake Eyes. "General." said the solider. "The ships have reached island; however, there's a magic force field surrounding it." Ichiro kept staring at the island. He also thought about what Natsu said earlier before he stormed out of the guild. _"Is he really going to save that girl all by himself?" he thought._ "Sir?" said the solider. The general turned to him, "Wait for my signal to fire, that's all." He said. "Eh? But General…" "Just do as I say!" he interrupted. Without another word, the solider nodded his head and went back to his post.

Meanwhile, Natsu and the others were able to get off the island without any problems. "Looks, like we're finally here … Natsu?" Sato turned around to see him barfing. "Natsu, hang in there" said Happy. "I…I can't" he even have a look that he was almost going to barf. "What's wrong with him?" said Sato. "Natsu is not very good when it comes to transportation." said Kyra. "Even teleporting? That's really odd weakens for mage to have." They walked and looked around the island. "Is this it?" said Gajeel. "There's no one around. It's pretty desolated to me." "There is couple of plants here. But, they seem to withered." said Carla. "There aren't exactly withered." Flora picked a flower from its roots and saw it drying away into nothing. "Someone must be using a spell to make the plants die like this." Natsu looked at another plant dying away. "What the hell is going on?" he thought. They continued walking. Wendy saw an expressed look on Carla's face. "Carla is there something wrong?" said Wendy. "Well, it's… Natsu." she said. "What about him?" she asked. "Something horrible is going to happen here." Wendy looked confused. "I'm not sure what you trying to get at but…"

They all suddenly stopped and saw a huge tower on the island. "What's that?" said Gray. "A palace?" said Wendy. "This must be the Snake Eyes guild home." said Laxus. Happy nodded. "It's pretty structure don't you think?" said Sato. "I mean why they created a place like this?" Natsu took a few steps forward. "Well, don't give a damn about it" he said. "We're here to rescue Lucy. And from the looks of it, I assume that where they're keep her." "You're probably right." said Erza. "There's no other place where they can hide her." "She's right" said Axel. "When let's make a run for it. We drag to another fight if we don't stick around." said Natsu. They ran toward the guild.

Meanwhile inside the castle, Fukui was looking at Natsu and friends heading towards the guild. "Your friends are pretty wise to enter into my headquarters after taking down my snake." He said. "Don't you ever underestimate them. We're Fairy Tail wizards." said Lucy. He turned to her. "Humph … well see they go up against my Lucky Seven." A message was coming though the magical screen. "Fukui. Master of Snake Eyes. We are the Royal Army. We have come for you." said General Ichiro. "Surrender and the council might not punish you. If not, we'll fire on the island." _"So the Magic Council sent there lackeys to do the dirty work." He thought smiling. "Those fools don't know how to win a battle_." Finally, he said: "Well, come at me then, Royal Army. Let's see what you can do." Then, the army fired their magic at the island. Natsu and the others saw the magic energy come towards the island. Then, the magic force field blocked and absorbed the magic. "The force field it's…" said Erza. "Absorbing all of the magic." Then, it replied their magic attacking all the royal army ships. Fukui laughed. Lucy was shocked to see that force field wipe out a fleet of ships. Then, he grabbed Lucy's chains. She was pulled down on the floor. "Come, I've no time to waste. The destruction of Fairy Tail is about to begin." They saw that happened just now. They couldn't believe their eyes. Then suddenly, the ground shook . "Quickly, we 've to get inside right now." said Kyra. They ran; but, the ground they were running on collapse and they fall into dark black pit. A few moments later, Gajeel opened his eyes and saw he was in a strange room. Then, he saw Axel in the same room as he is. He got up and ran to him to make sure he's okay. "Hey, are you okay?" he said. Axel got up. "Yeah. Somewhat." Axel replied. "Where are we?" said Gajeel. "I'm not sure. But, we definitely got separated from the others." Axel saw a passage up ahead. He quickly ran for it when he was cut short by blade striking the ground. He backflip away from the attack. "I'm pressed that you dodged that attacked." Someone said. "However the next one, you two won't be so lucky." Another person said. They both looked up and saw two men standing on top of the pillars . They are one of the Lucky Seven members. Arashi and Daichi. The Kono Brothers. "It's payback time!" they said in union.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

_A Brother's love_

Axel and Gajeel were fighting against the Kono Brothers in the much spaced room. "Iron Dragon Sword!" said Gajeel. It made impact, but it didn't cut the Kono's chains. "It's no use" said Daichi. "No matter how many times you try to cut our chains…" "Failure will be the end result." said Arashi. Axel, from behind, attacked Arashi with the same magic he had. But, he and his brother avoid it. "Oh, so you use Copy Magic. I see that why they call you the mimicker; however, can you handle this?" Daichi summoned his most powerful spell. "Eat this, Wave Stream!" A stream of waves came toward him. Axel uses his magic. "Copy Magic: Wave Stream. A stream full of sound waves scatters across the room. "You think that copying my magic is going to stop us." he said. "No, but this might stop you. Now, Gajeel." He jumped high aim a blow at Arashi and knocked him and Daichi to the ground. Axel were still coping Daichi's magic. "Take this. Union Raid: Iron Wave Stream." They said in union.

And just like that, Gajeel and Axel defeated the Kono brothers. "We did it!" said Gajeel. "Come on, let's find the others." said Axel. Then suddenly, the room started to collapse around him. They quickly managed to get outside before it collapsed. They were out of breath. "We barely made it out of there." said Gajeel. Before he said a word, he looking up and saw what Axel is seeing…. A magic circle. "It can't be. Don't tell he's plan on using that forbidden spell." said Axel. Meanwhile, Gray and Flora were pitted against Azalea. "Ice Make: Lance" said Gray. But, Azalea used her magic dry up the ice. "I'm impressed that wizard like you would the stamina to fight after drinking the wine." she said. "I can't imagine what your friend must be doing now. Maybe she is in pain right now calling your name." hearing that only made Gray's temper rise. "Gray, come on keep your composure." said Flora. "We can't forget our mission now." Even though he angry of what Azalea said to him, Flora was right. They need to stop Snake Eyes evil Plan.

Laxus and Kyra were walking on a strange path. "I hope we find the others. And I hope they all right?" said Kyra. "Don't worry. I'm positive they are all right." said Laxus. Then, he smelled something funny. "What's it?" "There's somebody here. He is watching us." A beam suddenly came straight for them. Laxus quickly pushed Kyra out of the way and stop the beam. "Raging Bolt!" Then, he sees the person who attacked them. "Well, with that level of power, it's no wonder you're the master's grandson." The man stepped out of the shadows with a cloak and on top of this head. "Who are you?" said Laxus. The man turned to Kyra. "Well, it been a long time since I last seen you… Kyra." Laxus didn't understand. How does this man know Kyra? "Yes, it's been a long time… Takumi." Laxus turned to her. "You know this man?" he said. She nodded. "This man is Takumi. A member of the Lucky Seven." When she looked at the man, her expression changed. "This man was the one who killed my brother." Laxus was surprised by this. He turned to him as well. _"So he's the one that Kyra told us about." Laxus thought._ He took a step forward. His lighting magic started to grow. "Kyra, stand back. Let me handle this guy. It will be over before…" Kyra stepped forward and stopped him. "No, Laxus." she said. "Let me deal with him. Remember, I've score to settle with him.

"Kyra." He said. Kyra quickly made the first move. "Star Rush!" she was moving with incredible speed. He stepped sided it, but she counter it with a kick. She knocked off his hoodie. This was a shocker to Laxus. _"Takumi is really her brother" he thought._ "Your wrong, Laxus. Takumi stole Raphael 's face before he killed him." Laxus knew that Kyra ability besides her magic: reading peoples thoughts. "This fight should be pretty interesting don't you think." said Takumi. "Let's find out." said Kyra.

_FLASHBACK~~~~~~~_

"_How do you like your present, Kyra?" said Raphael. She smiled. "Yeah, love it." She said. "This the best birthday present you have ever given me." She got a chain that had star lock on it because they love to see the stars at night. Inside was a picture of her brother and her. "I'll treasure it, big brother. Just like I treasure you, Mom, and Dad." She gave her brother a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Raphael."_

_5 years ago_

"_Hey mom, I going out with my friends" said Raphael. "Okay, but don't stay out too long, you hear?" He replies her back with a nod. Kyra ran toward him. "I want to come too." She said. "Sorry little sis, but you can't come with me." He said with a smile. "Aw, no fair." "Don't worry; I bring you something special when I get back, Okay?" She smiled. "Okay!" He and friends went on their way._

_She was worried that her brother didn't come home last night. So, she went to his brother guild this afternoon. She saw mage crying and morning about someone. She went to speak with the master. "Excuse me, master. Have you seen my brother?" she asked him. "He didn't come home last night." Then the master hugged her. "Master?" The master finally said: "My child. Your brother, Raphael. He's dead." "Eh?" "He and his friends were coming home from partying. When a stranger named Takumi attacked them. They tried to take him out, but it all happened in a flash." A mage came up to them. "Kyra, I was with your brother at the time. He told me to escape, but I want to save him. Honesty, I really do. But when I saw his expression, I knew I couldn't argue with him. Before I left, he told to say this to you Kyra: "Tell my little sister to not get revenge on me. It will not make a person happy including you. I'm proud to be your big brother. All I ask is to be you. Make something out yourself. Be happy. And even though, I'm not here with you. I'm with you in spirit."_

_Hearing all of this really made her cry. "B-Brother" she said sadly. "Big Brother!"_

_End of Flash back~~~~~~~_

Remembering all of this, Kyra was determined to put an end to all of this. "I'll never forgive you for what you did to him and our family." She said. "Then come at me, Kyra. Let's see how you train without your brother help." The fight began. "Star Twister!" A twister full of stars came rushing in toward him. But, he stopped with his hand. "Giga Blast." The blast stopped the twister. Kyra tried head on attack. But, Takumi counter every attack she throws at him. "Star Shower!" A thousand of stars showering down. "Giga Shield" A shield blocks her attack. "I'm surprised." he said. "About what?" she asked. "That you've a person like Laxus as your friend. Tell me are you in love with him?" "I'll tell you right after I defeat you, Takumi." They continued at it. "Giga Arrows" She dodged his arrows; but, they weren't aiming for her. They headed straight for Laxus. "Laxus!" She quickly protected him. And suffered half the damage she took. "Kyra!" he yelled. She was breathing heavily. "Don't worry. This is nothing to me." She grabbed her stomach because she took the hit pretty badly. Then, he attacked them again with the arrows. "Star Shield." She protected her and Laxus from it. But for how long will it last?

"_This is bad" she thought. "My magic energy is draining already and fast." She focuses all her heart into magic. She had a determined look on her face. "Okay, Kyra. You only got on shot at this." _ She sees Takumi going for a close range attack. She uses the opportunity to use her most powerful magic. "Star magic: 40 Star Shooter Attack." A powerful blast of magic was sent flying towards Takumi. Then, a huge explosion. "Amazing" said Laxus. "I didn't know she was that powerful." She was still breathing. "Did I get him?" said Kyra. Then suddenly, she was kicked in the stomach and sent hurling in the wall. She was spitting out blood. "Kyra!" Laxus yelled. Kyra tried to stand; but she felt Takumi's boot on her back. He presses into her back as she was screaming in pain. "Stop this." He said. Then, she felt something near her head. "Now, you can join your brother in the afterlife." She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Raphael." she thought. "I'm really sorry." Then, she saw Laxus made a blow on Takumi that sent him flying across the room. "L-Laxus? Why?" she said. "Kyra, please stand back. Let me take this bastard for you." She saw lighting spreading thought his body. Laxus turned to her. "Besides, I believe your brother and I want you live, don't you?" Then, she remembers what Raphael said to her before he died. "After this, maybe you and I made nice little date, just the two of us." "Laxus." She said softly. "Mmm… How amusing?" they turned to see Takumi standing on his feet. "Are you will to defeat a man like me" he said. He was battered and bruised. "All I want to see is her smiling face whenever she talks into our guild." His expression changed to anger at him. "If she wants closure for her brother, I'll give her closure for her and her brother by defeating you."

To be continued….


	14. Chapter 14

**_Immolare_**

Back in Magnolia, Master saw the clouds were getting darker, and the winds were starting to pick up even stronger. "Master." said Mira. "It's dangerous for you to be outside. Let alone you were just healed." But, he didn't respond. She sighed. "Look, I'm worried about all of them as you are. But, we are going to have to wait it out. The royal army said that they should handle this." "I won't be too sure." They turned around to see Cana and Romeo standing. "Didn't you hear? The ships that were attacking the island were destroyed; nobody survived it." Master was surprised by this. **_"Were you ever this powerful, Fukui?" The master thought._**

"But, don't worry" said Romeo. "I'm for certain that Natsu will save Lucy and our guild from Snake Eyes." Mira couldn't help but agree with him. "Yes. "I'm for certain, too." Master looked at them, and then looks back in the dark sky. He still has doubts about the battle. **_"My children please come back safe and sound." _**Inside the temple, Sato was knocked out cold from the fall. He slowly opens his eyes and saw Wendy and Carla was knocked out as well. He slowly rose to his feet and walked toward them. "Hey, wake up. Are you all right?" he shook them as they woke. Wendy looked at him. "Sato- san, what happened to us?" she asked. "I'm not sure. We were all running towards the temple and then an earthquake shook the ground and then we fall into a pit. And that's the last thing I can remember." Wendy had worried look on her face. "Don't worry." "Eh?" she said. "I'm sure the others are fine as well. But right now, stopping Fukui and saving Lucy is main focus here." Then, they turned to Carla; she was looking out the window looking at something. "What's wrong, Carla?' said Wendy. They looked at what she was seeing and they saw written enchantments in the sky. "Enchantments?" said Wendy. "Don't tell me it's a…" said Carla. "A magic circle" said Sato.

Meanwhile, Laxus was fighting Takumi while Kyra was resting her wounds. Both men didn't give an inch against each other. "It funny, really?" said Takumi. "And what's that?" Laxus asked. "A man who's a 2nd generation slayer went to all the trouble to become master even if it means destroying his comrades and the citizens. And as a result, you got expelled for it." Laxus was getting irritated on what he said. Suddenly, Takumi made a charge at him but he kept dodging them. "So, why did your grandfather suddenly accept you back in the guild? That, I can't understand." "Unlike you and your master, my comrades always look out for me, and I always look out for them. It's bond that we wizards share. A special bond that will never be broken." Their fight continued on solid ground. "But, you would never understand that, now would you?" said Laxus. Takumi smirked. "No, I wouldn't understand how I feel either. He unleashed a powerful spell in his arsenal. "Giga Beam." The beam made direct contact with him. "Laxus!" Kyra yelled. The smoke started to die down. Takumi started to laugh. "Now, do you understand our differences between us, Laxus?" The room was silent. "Oh wait, you can't hear, because you dead." He continued to laugh. Kyra couldn't believe what she was seeing. Laxus was standing tall enwrapped in his own magic and Takumi's magic.

He stopped laughing. "I-Impossible" he said. "My magic he… he…" "He ate his magic" said Kyra. Laxus had piss off look on his face. "You know something, Kyra's brother and I have one thing in common." He brought his magic at full power. "We can't stand bastards like you." Takumi was trembling. "No…I… I…I can't lose to you." Laxus hold his breath. "Giga Lighting Dragon Wing Attack." And with that move Takumi was defeated. "Amazing. He defeated Takumi." Kyra said. Laxus turned to her with a smile on his face_. **"At last my 5 year struggle is over. She thought. "Now, my brother could finally rest in peace."**_ He walked towards her before falling down. She grabbed him at the last second. "Are you all right?" she asked. He nodded in response. "Honestly, what were you thinking?" "I didn't have much of choice." He was taking deep breaths. "Bedsides, it all or nothing. I wanted to show that no hurts our family and gets away with it." He turned to her. "That's what your brother would've wanted right."

She touches his face ever so gently. Laxus moved closer to her. Their kiss was beautiful. She could feel his lips on hers. It made her heart flutter. They pulled back away from each other. There were both out of breath. "Come on, let go and the others." She said. Laxus nodded. Suddenly, they were teleported out of the temple. "What happened? Why are we outside?" he was surprised and confused. "Hey!" They turned around to see Axel and Gajeel outside as well. "What's going on here?" said Kyra. "That's what we all like to know." said Gajeel. "Well whatever it is. Let's hope the others are all right.

Meanwhile, Flora and Gray were still battling Azalea. Ice shards were heading for Azalea. "It's useless" she said. She dried up the ice shards before it reached her. Then from behind, Flora made a surprised attack. "Flower Magic: Rose Fire." But, she deflected it once again. She tried another spell only to grabbed by Azalea's vines and throw on to the ground. "Flora!" Gray yelled. Suddenly, her vines wrapped around his body, and it was choking the life out of him. Then, he was shoot up toward the ceiling a couple of times and was spitting out blood. "My My; A man like you shouldn't be a guild like Fairy Tail. You should be in our guild. She walked toward him and touched his face and squeezed his hard. "However, I don't like other women touching my things." Then, he was hurled against the wall. He was from head to toe. "Humph. It's time I ended this now." Her vines started to squeeze his body. He was screaming in pain. "That's right. Scream with that beautiful voice of yours." Azalea shouted. He struggled and struggled until he heard a strange voice inside his mind.

**"_Gray-sama… Gray-sama…"_ **It was a female voice and Gray recognizes who that is. "Juvia?" _**"Please, you can't give up yet. You've to fight back. I'm counting on you because …I …I love you."** _Then, she disappeared. He had a smile on his face. Azalea notices. "Your smiling? Even in the face of death." she said. "Sorry. But, I'm not ready to die yet. A girl is waiting for back home. Then with all his might, he broke through the vines easily. Azalea tried it again. Only this time, the vines were reduced to rubble thanks to Flora and her magic. Leaving herself wide open, gray made the opportunity to strike. "Ice Blade: 7 Blade Strike." Gray was able to land the final blow on the Lucky Seven member. He was on one knee breathing heavily. _**"Thank you, Juvia." He thought.** _"Gray, are you all right?" said Flora as she ran to him. "Don't worry. I'm all right." Then, they heard Azalea laughing. "Aw. Well, this sucks. I'm sole purpose if I was defeated, I was purpose to take all of you down with me." "Mission?" said Flora. She and Gray saw her to started to dry out of body. "Well it doesn't matter now. The Immolare should have enough energy to fire the city." "Immolare?" said Gray. "What the hell are talking about?" She smirked as she said her final words. "Sorry. That I can't tell." She laughed again as she was nothing but a dust flowing in the wind.

"Just what in the hell we got ourselves in to?" said Gray. On the top of the temple, Lucy was preached high on a pole. She was knocked out cold and was bleeding on every part of her body. Fukui looked up and saw how beautiful defenseless she is being preached up there. **_"Even if I lose all of my comrades, it won't matter to me" he thought. "The time is at hand. Now Fairy Tail, you'll suffer._**

To be continued…

* * *

**_Well my viewers and followers that does it for Chapter 14. Don't there will be more fights in the next Chapter like: Erza vs Bloody Rose, Wendy and Sato vs Baku, and Natsu vs Natsu?! I'm so speechless right about now writing this story. So anyway, keep doing reding my story and don't forget to write a review about it. I'll get the next chapter Updated as soon as I can._**


	15. Chapter 15

_Erza vs. Bloody Rose_

Erza opened her eyes and that she was alone and the room was filled with red roses. She looked around the room and remembers that she and her teammates were going to enter the Snake Eyes guild when ground started to shake. Luckily, she was safely inside or so she hoped. **_"I hoped the others are inside as I am" she thought._ _"I know they're searching for Lucy. Please my friend, you better be okay."_ **She got up and searched the place. Somehow, she felt weak. As if her magic was being drained. She could barely see where she was going. Then, a battle axe came out of nowhere hurdling towards her. She evaded it; however, it left a scar on her left shoulder. She looked up and saw a man with now two battle axe in both of his hands. Bloody Rose had stepped out of the shadows, and from the looks of what Scarlet saw he was even stronger than before.

"What sad day for you, Erza Scarlet. But don't fret, Bloody Rose, member of the Lucky Seven shall bring you into the light." he said. "So, you're a member of Lucky Seven?" said Erza. "I'm surprised that your teammates defeated the 4 out of the 7 members. However, you must ever underestimate the remaining three." She quickly reequipped in her Heaven Wheel Armor. "Titiana… your reputation doesn't disappoint. However, can you defeat the king of the thorns?" She was prepared to fight him as ever. "Come then. Let's us battle" was all she said.

**_He was dream or a nightmare that he can't escape from. He was desperately search for Lucy but couldn't find her. Out the corner of his eye, he saw her standing behind him. "Natsu." She said. "Lucy." He felt so relived. "I'm sorry, Natsu." "Eh?" Then, he saw her whole starting to disappear. "I'm nothing. I' m weak and fragile. I bring disappointment to my friends. I can't be your teammate anymore." She tears came down on her face and she couldn't hold back any longer. "I can't be with you." He couldn't understand what she's saying. He ran to her without hesitating. "What the hell are you talking about? You're not weak, Lucy. You're the best wizard I know. You never let Fairy Tail down. You never let us down." She was disappearing half way. "I want you as my partner, friend, and lover. I want to tell you that I love you. I Love You!" He had her in his reach but, she disappeared at the last second. He tripped and falls to the ground._**

**"_Goodbye, Natsu" those were her last words._**

**_His body was practically shaking; there was anger and sadness in his heart. Tears were coming down from his face. "Please don't leave me, Lucy. DON"T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE!" he screamed._**

It was all a dream. He woke up from the horrible the nightmare. He just couldn't bare it to the person that he love disappeared in front of his eyes. He stood up and was in place that was full of mirrors of all different shapes and sizes. Then, he realizes that the others aren't here with him. "Happy, where are you?" he yelled. "Happy!" "Gray " "Erza" But no response. He looked him at the mirror for a second. "Look like I'm on my own" He started to walk out of the place of mirrors. Then, his reflection step out of the mirror. With an evil smirk on his face, he followed him.

Meanwhile, Laxus and the others were outside the temple waiting for someone to come out. More importantly, they were concern about the writing in the sky. "Well, any luck?" said Laxus. "Nope. I can't communicate with the master from this island." "Same here." said Axel. "I can't locate the king anywhere. It has to be that shield they put up." "The royal army couldn't destroy it from the outside. Maybe… Maybe we can destroy it from the inside." Gajeel got up to his feet. "It worth a shot." He ran and jumped really high. "Iron Dragon Roar." The blast started to shred though the shield. Laxus decided to help him. "Raging Bolt!" Their power was strong enough that the shield started to crack until finally the shield was destroyed. "Nice work. I contact the master about the situation. Maybe, they can evacuate as well as the citizens." said Kyra. "I don't think that is possible." They turn around to see Flora and Gray out of the temple. "Gray. Flora." said Kyra. "You guys are out." "Yeah. However, we need to move as quickly as possible. That magic circle that Fukui cast is already set its sights on our town." said Gray.

"What?!" Laxus said. "A magic spell?" said Gajeel. "But this one is different from the Abyss Break." "That's because this magic is no ordinary forbidden magic." said Flora. "It death magic." Everyone was stunned by that reaction. "Death Magic?" Kyra said. "Yes" said Axel. "And this forbidden magic is double edge sword called Immorale." Meanwhile, Sato, Wendy, and Carla were running, searching for a way out. "Sato- san. Can I ask you something?" said Wendy. "Sure." "If you're a prince, then you must have magic inside of you right?" "Yes. I do have magic inside of me; however, I never use my magic. Not since the incident." His expression changed to something he most regret. "What do you mean?" said Carla. "A few years ago when I was a child, I saw someone getting killed with own eyes. Then automatically, I lost my senses. A couple of days later, I woke up in the East Forest. And that's when I met my adoptive father."

"Wait a minute. When you see a person killing someone, your magic and yourself goes out of control?" "Yeah. That pretty much sums it all up." Carla remembered the vision she had. The blood, the crying, the laughter. **_"I've got a bad feeling about this" she thought._ **They saw exit come up ahead when someone was blocking it. "Stop. I'm Baku. A proud member of Lucky Seven. And anyone who interferes with Fukui's plans will face the consequences." "Looks like we going to have to take this guy out" said Sato. "You ready?" Wendy gave an immediate nod. At the top, Lucy was still chained up. She was getting weaker by the second. Her magic energy was nearly half drained. She could barely see anything. In the back of her mind she remembers all the fun times she had with her friends. But most of all, she remembers, the pink headed mage. The first time they met. The first mission they went together. He always stood up for her, protected her like no person has ever done. And he was determined to save her no matter the risk. It isn't same without her. "Natsu…" she said as she slips into unconscious.

Footsteps came from the stairway and into the room. Katsu was standing before her. He sighed. "You know, I never thought it would come to this." He reached for her face and touched and strokes it with his thumb. "Once Immorale breaks down every part of your body and spirit, and your guild and town have been reduced to rubble, I can finally see her again." He stopped and turned away before heading down. "We'll be together after all these years." As came down the steps, his face was now in serious mode. "But first, I must get rid of that Salamander."

Meanwhile, the battle between Erza and Bloody Rose continues. It became intense; both mage have received damage to their body. But, Erza received the most injuries. She reequipped into Black Wing Armor and went for strike, but Rose would counterattack it. And used his rose to weaken her powers and take full advantage of the situation. "Rose Wind." A gust of red petals sent Erza flying to the wall. She was fine, but she was hurt for certain. "Just give up, Scarlet." said Rose. "You can't defeat me in the state that you're in now." She was breathing heavily. "I won't give up not when my friend and the town is at risk. And it not me for fighting for it, Natsu, Gray, Kyra and everyone is fighting to save our friend." "Your friend? Oh, you mean that celestial mage. That girl is nothing but weakling. Even though she has ten of Zodiac keys, she has no right to call herself a wizard." She strike again after that retaliation she hear. "You should have seen her face when Fukui suck the energy out of her. She was screaming in pain, blood came out of her body. It was like a work of art." Hearing that last word made Erza angry even more.

She came down and made contact with Rose sending him crashing down to the ground. "Let me tell you something. Lucy will always be a member of Fairy Tail whether she a mage or not. We care about her." She reequipped to her Thunder Empress Armor. "And not going to let a wizard like you win." He quickly uses his to drain her magic; however, his heart beat suddenly started to slow down. He was on one knee. "Impossible! My magic is fading away." She continued to strike again and again. It's over, Bloody Rose. She changed into Heaven Wheel Armor again. "Circle Sword." With that powerful blast Bloody Rose was defeated. She was tried and body started to shake as fall to the ground. _"Lucy, my friend. Please be all right."_ she said as she slip away to sleep.

Meanwhile, Natsu was still searching for a way out. When he heard voices, he turned around. "Who's there?" he said. But there was no there. "Who's there? Honestly, I thought I was more mature than that." He turned to see that his reflection talked. "I bet your freaking out right now." "Wait a minute, your… your…me?" "That right, I know everything about you, Natsu." His reflection said. In his mind, he had evil look on his face. "Now then buddy, everything will be all right" The other side of the wall, a sword came out of the mirror. Aiming for his heart "Besides, you and Lucy will be together forever."

To be continued …

* * *

**_Well my readers, That does it for Chapter 15. More chapters should be on the way soon. So, I 'll give you update as soon as I can. Have fun and don't to comment._**


	16. Chapter 16

The Heart from Within.

"You don't have to worry anymore." A sword came out of the mirror aiming at Natsu. "You and Lucy will be together forever. Just think you'll be able to see, smell, and touch that beautiful body of hers." "Beautiful body." His flection nodded. "Now, just try to relax." He smirked even more as the sword was ready to make contact. Then, he remembers a memory from his foster father, Igneel.

_**Flashback….**_

"_**Natsu, my son. There's special place inside your body that has a feeling for something or someone they truly care. Can you guess what that is?" said Igneel.**_

"_**My stomach?" The dragon laughed. "Nope, it called the heart."**_

"_**The Heart." He said. Igneel. "A friend of mine once said that the one world magic comes from the heart. Each of us has special thing in hearts that we hold dear to us. Sometimes, that can turn into a feeling of love. Love is the important thing in the world, Natsu."**_

"_**Eh? I don't understand what you mean?" Igneel chucked "It figures you wouldn't understand it. But someday you will. And hopefully, you'll find someone who cares about you just as much you care about her."**_

_**Flashback ended…**_

Then, he remembered the scar that Igneel gave him before he disappeared 14 years ago. He finally stood what his father meant. He snapped out of it and took two steps back. "What's wrong?" his flection said. "You're … not me." "Huh?" "You aren't me" he said. "If you were actually me, you understand what my heart is going through right now. He had very serious expression on his face. "My father taught me something. Love is the most important thing in the world. It comes from our hearts, and we give that love when we care for someone or something. My father gave me this scarf before he disappeared. When I touch it, it always reminds me of him and good times we had. I loved him, and I know I'll see him again." His magic suddenly rose. "And he's not the only person I care about. I've others. Erza, Gray, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Laxus, Gramps and everyone in the guild. I care about them."

But out of all of them, Lucy is person that I most care about. She fills me with hope. No, she fills all of us with hope. Her name means light. She is the light that burns though my heart. And determined to save her no matter what. His reflection was getting agitated about him. "You'll never be me. You nothing but an imposter." The sword made it swing, but Natsu stopped it with his left hand and use his flames to melt the sword. "Impossible." said his reflection. "I am going to break you to pieces. Fire Dragon Fist!" He broke the mirror, the pieces shatter throughout the room. "You're finished. said Natsu. "Not quite."

He whirled around and a kick hit his stomach, sending him to mirror. He was screaming in pain. As he tried to stand, his reflection came out of the mirror. "Honestly, you pain in the ass, you know that. I really wanted to make you see Lucy again. But, I changed my mind, and I'm going to kill you." Natsu took his shirt and his fire melted the shards on his back, even though it didn't hurt him. "I'm going to see her." he said. "But first, I'm going to show who is the real Salamander."

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone was still outside the island. Kyra made contact with the guild. "Master, are you there?" she said. "Kyra? Is that you? Are you guys all right?" he said. "Yeah, we're fine. Injured but fine. Natsu, Erza and the others are still inside." "I see." "Listen master, you need to the get the wizards to evacuate the citizens." "We know, Kyra." "Eh?" "The forbidden spell Immorale has already set on Fairy Tail and Magnolia, right?" "How did you…?" said Laxus. "I wasn't sure why Fukui would need Lucy for. So I ask Levy to look up a spell that involves a person life. And that's where she found the Immorale spell.

"I see. "said Laxus. "Anyway, you need to get Lucy and stop the spell from activating. we don't know when will it fire. We've to act quickly if we're going to save the town." "All right, Gramps." "I'm counting on you, my brats." Kyra ended the telecommunication. "So, now what do we do?" said Gray. "Well…" Then, they heard a rustle coming from the bushes. "Who's here?" said Gajeel after changing his arm to an iron sword. A man came out of the bushes. He was in tattered and scared. All of them recognize his face it was General Ichiro.

* * *

Back at the tower, Wendy was battling Baku. While, Sato was protecting Carla. "Sky Dragon Roar." Baku quickly deflected Wendy's attack. "You're wasting your time." said Baku. "There's no way a child like you could ever defeat me." Wendy was breathing. even though she is little, she used up only half of her magic. "Wendy, are you okay?" said Sato. Wendy nodded. "Don't go overboard" said Carla. "Crystal Magic: Rings." said Baku. A bunch of crystal shards was sent flying to Wendy. She got hit but was able to get back on her feet quickly. _"**Even though, he member of the Lucky Seven, this guy is too strong." Sato thought.**_

"Are you finished, girl?" said Baku. "I'm not very fond of killing little kids you know?" "No, I'm not giving up." she said to him. "Lucy is in trouble, and she needs our help. And I'm going to my very best to help." Hearing her say that, made Sato feel comfortable of her chances in this. "I've no time for this. Crystal magic: Hurricane Blast. That powerful blast of wind blow away of every one of them to the walls. Wendy was struggling to stand but couldn't move. "Wendy, hold on. I'm coming." Sato grabbed his sword but Baku was quicker and he shoved one of his Crystal shards in his stomach. he was in pain. "Sato-san." she yelled.

"It all right. don't you worry about me" he said while the shard was still in him. "I'm wizard like you. and I've a special magic like you." He took a step back and grabbed the shard from him. It hurt him a little, but he was able to get it out. then, Wendy, Carla, and Baku saw what he did with the crystal shard. "The shard… he's eating it?" said Carla. "That's impossible." said Baku. Then suddenly, his injures stared to heal faster than expected. he started to scales on his face and arms. "Wait a minute." said Wendy. "Don't tell that Prince Sato is a… a… Dragon Slayer?" "A Crystal Dragon Slayer?" said Baku. Sato turned to Wendy. "Don't worry." he said. "I'm going you and this guy that this Dragon Slayer can fight."

To be Contuined…

* * *

**_I'm glad you like the story so far. In the next Chapter. Well let's just say it's really horrible._**

**_Don't forget to review me._**


	17. Chapter 17

_A Fallen Comrade_

Natsu was battling his reflection, it was intense. "Same attitude. Same voice. Honestly, I never thought I could be this annoying said his reflection. "I'm annoying?" said Natsu. "You should look yourself in the mirror for once." "Humph. This's getting really annoying. It's time I ended this." Both of them once again continued with their battle. Back at the guild, the master and others mage are already having a plan of getting the citizens out of Magnolia. He heard footsteps coming closer and closer to the guild hall. The master said. "Look, I told you. If it about the mission you're trying to do, we have heard…." "I'm not a member of the Magic Council."

He turned around and sees a man who's not a member of the Magic Council. "Are you the master of Fairy Tail? My name's Don Crystal of the Crystal Family." Markov was surprised to see one of the wealthiest families in Fiore come to Magnolia. "What brings you here?" he said. "I overheard that my son, Ash is with you some of your wizards on an island where the dark guild Snake Eyes lays." "Yes." "I've come to take my son back."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sato, with his powerful dragon slaying magic, was battling Baku. "Blue Crystal!" said Baku. Shards of blue crystals came straight towards him. However, he ate all of the crystals like It was nothing. "Come on, you can't beat me. Every crystal you throw is going to be food to me." said Sato.

"Really?" he said. "Then about this? Seven Circle Crystal Strike!" an array of crystals came his hurdling towards Sato. That attacked made him lose his balance. But, he got back on his feet. "Damn." He said. "Why can't I get a scratch on him?" Then he thought an idea. He quickly ran towards him. "Crystal Dragon Roar." A powerful blast sent him flying into the celling and as he fall down, Sato made finally attack. He jumped high. "Dragon Slaying Secret Art: Shining Bloom Lotus!" It made contact with Baku body, sending him crashing down to the ground. Wendy and Carla were surprised by what they saw. A prince that turns out to be a dragon slaying wizard.

"So, what do you think? Pretty cool, right?" he said to them smiling. "Sato- san, thank you very much." Said Wendy. "Just helping my friends." He walked toward them and helps Wendy up. "With that kind power you must be first generation slayer." Said Carla. "Correction, I'm a third generation." "A third generation?" Sato nodded. "The man I kept telling you about. Well, his name is Titan. And he's a real dragon." "Eh?" the two female said in union. "Titan took me in and raised me. He often sometimes changes his dragon form into human form. He even taught me how to use his magic. He also put a lacrima inside my body. He was father I always liked. I hope to see him again."

"Amazing." Wendy said. "But enough about my life, our friend is still in trouble." "Your right, let's hurry." said Carla. They hurried out because the room was collapsing. "Stop" Baku said to Sato. "Don't think you've won this war. There are other dark guilds in Earthland that will destroy everything it path. Not to mention, that Zeref is still alive." Sato turned away him. "Don't count on it." "Huh?" he was struggling to breathe. "It true that are more dark guilds and that Zeref is still alive. But, we'll stop it all. We aren't wizards who give up and lose hope. We're Fairy Tail wizards. And we're going to save our friend our guild, our town, and put an end to Fukui's madness." And with that, he quickly left.

Baku was left and smile as the room came tumbling down. "Fairy Tail wizards, huh?" was the last words he said. Meanwhile, Fukui was inside his room watching it all on unfold. "Tch. I never expected Markov to raise such powerful children." He knew that five of his best soldiers were defeated by them. And only he and Katsu were left. "Oh well. I guess I've no other choice. I'm going to have to care of them personally. I'll show them all that there's light in the mist of darkness."

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were outside when they saw General Ichiro coming from out of the bushes. "General Ichiro? What are you doing here?' said Flora. "When the blast destroyed our boat, I was the sole survivor. Luckily, I got on the island after the shield was destroyed." He was in scars. "Listen, I already sent a signal to bring another boat to get us off the island. I can help you." However, they didn't say a word to him. "Come on. I am being serious." Gajeel couldn't help but laugh. "Why should we wizards ask the council to save our asses?" "Yeah. We defeated some of the Lucky Seven. So, I 'm sure we can finish this." said Gray. "It's not that. If headquarters gets a word about that we didn't stop them. Then, it a good chance they'll fire this island." said the general.

"Wait a minute." said Kyra. "They're not planning on fire the etherion system again." "That's not possible." said Axel. "They wouldn't do it now would they? While here still on the island?!" Ichiro nodded. "If that's the case, then, we'll all leave this island." They around to see Erza walking still battered and bruise from battle. "But, we aren't leaving without our comrades. We don't leave a friend behind." All of the other wizards were behind her with that agreement. Meanwhile, Wendy, Sato, and Carla were trying to find the others when they saw a blue cat, which seem to be hurt up ahead. "Happy!" said Carla. All of them rushed to his aid. Wendy quickly healed him. He slowly started to move his body. "Happy, are you okay?" "Carla… Wendy… Sato…" he said. "Just hang in there." Wendy said. "Happy, what happened to you?" said Sato.

"Well, we were all falling down into the pit. And I remember trying to save Natsu. But, my magic didn't work. I was lying down on the ground after the fall. I opened my eyes a little and saw someone carry a body up the stairs. And a couple of people were with that person. After that, I slipped back to unconsciousness." Sato realized something just now. "Wait a minute. You said that someone was carrying a body." Happy nodded. "I believed that was Fukui. And he was carrying Lucy's body to the top of the temple." "So, that's where they're keeping her." said Wendy. "Come on, we've to hurry." Sato picked carried Happy in his hands as they ran.

* * *

Natsu was still battling his reflection. He was out of breath, and he was running low on magic. "Well, Well. I see your still putting up a fight." His reflection said. "To bad for you, I am going to take away your life. And once I'm done with that, I'm going to take away Lucy's life." He made a sprint towards him. "Take this. Fire Dragon Fist." But, Natsu grabs the fist and crushed it like a toothpick. "No… No… It can't be." Natsu began charging up his energy to his own fist. He looked at him. "Don't you ever mention her name again!" "Fire Dragon Fist!"

Sato and the others were climbing up the stairs. When, they heard a boom coming from the wall. They turned their heads in that direction. "Wendy! That light." Said Carla. "It's Natsu ." said Wendy. Natsu stepped out of the wall. He turned to see his friends on the steps. "Hey guys, what took you so long?" he said smiling. They're resting on flight of steps. Wendy was treating Natsu. "Man, talk about going overboard." said Sato. Natsu was breathing. "That's what we are! We go to the extreme." "Natsu, we found Lucy. She's at the top of the tower." said Happy. "Then, we've no time to waste." said Natsu as he stand on his feet. "Wait! I haven't finished healing you." said Wendy. He turned to her. "Don't worry. I'm fine. This injury is nothing." He looked directly at stairway and what lies at the top. "Let's go."

Lucy was opening her eyes and saw a man standing before her. She thought it was Natsu. But instead, it was Fukui. "Good evening, sleeping beauty." he said with an evil smile. "Your prince should be coming any second now." Lucy was trying to speak. "Y-You monster." she said. "I'm monster. Well then, would a monster do this?" Then, Lucy felt something in her heart. A piece of metal went right though her. She looked down and saw a sword pierced threw her body. Blood was coming out of her body. "I'm demon, celestial mage."

He heard footsteps coming this way. Natsu and the others reached the top. And when they got there, they couldn't believe what they just saw. Lucy was stabbed in the heart. "Oh. Look like the rescue team is here. But, you're too late. The Immorale has enough power to destroy Magnolia." He took the sword out of her body, and he the cut the chains "I've no more use for her anymore." Fukui flings her body like a rag doll. But, Natsu was able to catch her. Wendy and others run to them as well. Natsu "Lucy! Come on, Lucy. Don't die. Please don't die!" Happy cried. "Lucy- san" said Wendy. "Damn it, why?" Sato was breaking down in tears. "

"Everyone." they all looked at her that she was still breathing. "What's happening to me? Why do I feel my eyes are so heavily? " "Don't speak." Natsu said quietly. "Natsu, Where are you?" "I-I'm right here." she turned to him. He was in tears as well. "Natsu, I'm sorry." "For what?" "For being such a burden to you and the others. But without you, I wouldn't be here, right now." Natsu couldn't stop look at her in his state. He wasn't ready to her go. Lucy extended her hand and touched his face. "Natsu, you'll always be in my heart. No matter what." Natsu said sadly. "You'll always be in my mine as well." She smiled at him. "Thank goodness, my true feelings. I finally…" Her eyes were closed shut. Her heart stopped beating.

Natsu couldn't believe that his friend. His comrade. His lover was dead. His was shaking. "Lucy? Lucy?!" He hugged her dead body. "NOOOOOOOO! LUCY!" he screamed.

To be continued…

* * *

**_What did I say? Sad scene. I cried when finished writing it. It made sick of he did to her. Don't worry, I working on the Next Chapter. And in this one something good will happen._**

**_Don't forget to review my work. And goodbye._**


	18. Chapter 18

_Snake vs. Dragons_

Natsu was crying, tearfully. "How can this be?" he said looking at the sight of Lucy's blood. "We're best friends. No, we're lovers." He was struggling so hard to speak. "I …wanted …I wanted… I WANTED TO TELL YOU HOW I FELL ABOUT YOU!" He couldn't stop crying; he kept holding on to her lifeless body. Wendy, Carla, and Sato couldn't believe what they just saw. Lucy, the sprit mage, was dead. Wendy fall to her knees, broke down in tears. "I couldn't believe this." said Carla. "I know some of my predictions come out right?" She was in tears as well. "I didn't expect nor wanted this!" Laughter came from Fukui. He was enjoying this.

Sato felt something in his body. Hurt, Pain, Suffering, Sadness. Everything was coming to him like a bullet. Then, he sees quick flashbacks of seeing someone being killed.

_**Flashback.**_

"_**Don't worry." a woman said. "I can help you." She was trying to saving him. When, a person stabs her in the back 5 times. She falls to the ground. Little Sato couldn't do anything but watch the horror. He was frightened. He started to cry**_.

_**Flashback End.**_

His heart began to beat. He could still hear all of the crying, screaming, and laughter in the room. His pupils suddenly got smaller until his eyes became white. Another flashback came into his mind.

_**A man came inside and saw the lifeless female body. He was in stunned by this that he ran to her and dropped to his knees. He was crying so loudly. He looked up and saw Sato who was sitting in a corner, frightened. The man asked him. "Do you know what happened?" he asked. "She ...w-was helping me escape." little Sato said. The man laid the woman down gently, got up and walks towards Sato. "Listen child, it's very dangerous for you to be here. I want you to get out of here, right now." he said. "But, I want to help you too." The man shook the boy head. "Don't worry. People will ask you for your help. But right now, I want you to…" The man looked down and a sword was sticking out of his chest. He was stabbed in the heart. He falls to the ground. "Mister!" Sato yelled. He ran toward him. "Mister, please don't die!" The man slowly turned his head to him. "You know, with a face like that, I'm sure you'll make a great prince." Then, he turned to the woman. "Just remember, be kind and help others." the man said his last words and dies. "Mister? Mister?! Mister!"**_

_**Flashback ended.**_

Sato's energy magical energy started to flow deep inside of him. Fukui turned his attention to him. "What the? What's this magical energy I'm feeling?" he looked closer and saw Sato face started to change. "How dare you" he said angrily. "How dare you kill a friend of mine, you bastard!" His skin and arms started turned into dragon scales. After he was at full power, he made a sprint at Fukui and landed a blow on him, sending him towards the wall. "Is that the way you treat you own comrades?" he said. He turned his attention to a crying Natsu who was still Lucy's dead body. He walked down to him, met him at eye level, and started to do something amazing.

He placed his hands on the cut, and started to heal, and seal up the injured cut. Natsu was in awe by this. So were Happy, Carla and Wendy. He put his head on her chest. He heard a thump inside her body. He was shaking but in happiness. He was so relieved that Lucy was alive. Lucy opened her eyes and saw Natsu crying. "Natsu, are you crying?" she asked. "No. I'm just happy." She turned her head and saw Happy and the others who were in tears of joy as well. "Everyone." They were happy to see her alive.

Then, Sato felt the ground start to shake. "Wh-What's going on?" he said. Fukui rose up to his feet. He wiped off the blood dripping off his lower lip. "You are going to pay for that kid!" He charged up his magic energy to full power. He made a dead sprint at Sato. However, Natsu leap into the air, punch Fukui in the head, and knock him right into the ground. Natsu was fiercer than ever. "No, you're going to pay for all that. Anyone who hurts or kills my friends, I'll show them no mercy." Lucy was looking on when she heard footsteps coming this way.

Katsu was standing there with his magic at full force. "Hey, Salamander." he yelled. Natsu turned to him. He made a dash toward Natsu. Sato did exact same thing for him. Only this time, he gave an uppercut to Katsu. "Thanks, Sato." said Natsu. "No problem. It just that I can't stand wizards like them." Sato replied. "Trust me, the feeling is very understandable." Fukui was once again on his feet; so was Katsu. "That's it. I've had it up to here with you, Fairy Tail wizards." Fukui yelled. "Natsu! Sato!" Happy yelled. "Happy" said Natsu. "You, Wendy, and Carla take Lucy out of here." "But, Natsu." said Wendy. "What about the two of you? said Carla. "Don't worry about us. We'll be fine. You just need to worry about stopping Immorale." said Sato.

Fukui chuckled. "Impossible. there's no way you stop Immorale." "Oh, no. We are going to stop it." Lucy was standing on her own two feet. "We aren't going to allow our town and our guild be destroyed by the likes of you." she quickly turn to the others. "Let's go." They all nodded in agreement. Lucy was making her way down the steps when Natsu yelled at her. "Lucy!" She turned around. Natsu throw a small bag at her. Lucy catches it and realizes that it her gate keys. _**"He kept safe for me the entire time." she thought.**_ "Natsu" she yelled. He responded. She winked and blows a kiss at him. Not wanting Lucy to see him blush, he turns away. But, he smiled. Lucy smiled as well as headed down the steps. Natsu started to focus his attention on the Katsu and Fukui. Sato turned to Natsu. "Are you ready?" Natsu replied to him. "Ready? I'm all fired up!"

Meanwhile back at the guild, The master was talking to Don Crystal about his son, Sato, who's on the mission with Natsu. "I've come to bring back my son." said Don. "But, your son is on the mission right now." said Markov. "I'm well aware of that. But, I need back immediately." he said. "Why?" Markov asked. Don Crystal sighed. "I know I shouldn't be able to tell anyone this. But for my son's sake, I must feel that I have to tell the truth. You see, I'm not really Sato's real father." "You aren't his father?" said the master. "No. I'm not." said Don. "In fact, I'm just his protector. You see, Sato's real father, Titan, left him a couple of years ago. And he never returned. Moreover, Titan 's a dragon." "Wait a minute." Markov interrupt him. "Are you saying that Titan is real live dragon?!" Don nodded.

"Titan was living on Earthland for quite long time. He saw Sato in the East Forest crying. He didn't know what to do with the child. So, he decided took him in and raised him. He taught him everything. How to write, how to read, and he learn how to use magic. Before he left, he personally ask me to watch over him until he returns. After a couple years, I kind of have grown fond of him. I raised and treated him as if he were my child. But after a while, I was afraid that people would treat him like some sort of monster. So, I decided to let us him make any friends or even join a guild." "Even so, you can't treat him like some sort of prisoner." said Markov. "He's a child. He should choose to live his life whenever he wants to. If he wants to make friends, he'll make friends. If wants to join a guild, he join a guild. It's his decision not yours." For a couple of minutes, it started to sink in Don's mind. "His life, huh?"

Meanwhile, Everyone was still outside watching the spell come into play. Then, they heard footsteps coming from the tower. "Everyone. "said Wendy. "Wendy, Carla, Happy." said Gray. "Wait a minute… is that…" They couldn't believe their eyes. Lucy was alive and running towards them. "Lucy!" said Kyra as she run toward her and gave a hug. "You are all right, right?" She gave a nodded. "Well, that's a relief." said Erza. "Where's Natsu?" said Gajeel. "He battling with Fukui and Katsu right now." said Happy. "And Sato? Is he all right?' said Flora. "He's fine. He battling alongside him." said Lucy. "Huh! But, he can't fight!" said Axel. "His magic…" "Don't doubt Sato powers. After he's the one that save Lucy 's life." said Carla. "Saved her life?" said Laxus. "I explain everything later. But right now, we need to stop the spell from hitting our home." said Lucy. "And I know just the way to do it."

To be Continued….

* * *

_**Well That's it for Chapter 18. I hope you're enjoying it so far. I'll get the next uploaded Chapter soon my readers. Have a great day. **_

_**And don't forget to review my story**_.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Realization**_

_**This Chapter 19 Everyone. Oh and one thing. This chapter has a little sexual scene. So, I warning you. Read at your own risk. Enjoy the story. But don't say I didn't warn you.**_

* * *

Outside of the island, Lucy and the others were using every ounce of their magic energy to stop the Immorale spell. "Honestly, I didn't think we would use this amount of magical energy to stop this spell." said Gray. Kyra made telecommunication with Axel. "Axel, how's it going?" she said. "It working. The enchantment writing is staring to disappear. However, there still many to go. Hurry, everyone. There's not enough time left. Lucy quickly calls forth a spirit. "Open! Gate of the Lion, Loki!"

"Hi there, Lucy. How can be of assistance?" said Loki. "Can you destroy the writings in the sky?" she said. Loki nodded. He took his stance and looked up at the sky, and uses his magic to destroy every last one of the writings. Lucy was preparing to destroy them as well. _**"Natsu, Sato please let the two of you be all right in there." she thought.**_

Inside the temple, the battle between Natsu and Fukui continued. "Just a little longer, and my plan would be complete. All of Fairy Tail and Magnolia will be destroyed." said Fukui. "I won't let you destroy our home." said Natsu. "Fire Dragon Punch!" Fukui stopped his powerful punch. "Be quiet, you disgusting lizard." Fukui made a punch on Natsu's jaw. Meanwhile, Sato was battling Katsu but away from Natsu's fight. The smoke was staring to clear. Katsu saw Sato on one knee and was breathing hard. Also, Sato was bleeding on his forehead; but, it didn't matter to him. "Tell something, Prince Sato." said Katsu. "Why do you choose to be wizard now? I mean you're rather suited to have someone fight your own battles than just do it by yourself."

Sato got up to his feet. "I didn't choose to be wizard. I was already born to be a wizard from the very beginning." He lifted his head. "It's true I had relied on people to fight my battles in the past. But now, this is different. Now, I'm fighting for something that is important to me: my friends, my family, my life, and my pride as wizard. This's who I am." Katsu looked at him. _**"Why would he risk his life for something's he cares about?" he thought**_. "I don't understand what you mean" he said to Sato. "However, if defeat you and destroying the town would bring back the person I care about, then so be it." Both men continue to give punches and hits at each other.

"_**Risking your life… Protecting someone… Nika…"**_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Katsu was standing outside a hotel. He was on request job to take out some bandits. According to local information, the bandits usually hang out at the back of an alley and when young women walk toward in the back alley, they were usually kidnapped, raped, killed, or both. Well tonight, it was his lucky night. He looked at both sidewalks. Then on his right hand side, he sees a young woman coming out of magic shop. She had beautiful brunette hair. Green eyes, a beautiful body and nice smile.**_

_**He just saw the most beautiful girl in the world. "Wow. She's pretty." He thought. He shook his head. "Stop it, Katsu. You shouldn't be focusing on girls. Focus on the mission." Then, he heard a scream coming from the alley. He quickly rushes toward the scene and sees two men grabbing her arms while another man was holding a knife.**_

"_**Let go of me." She said. "No can do sweetie. You'll be hanging out with us tonight." said the man who was holding the knife. "So be a good girl and we won't hurt you." She was struggling to escape, but she couldn't move her arms. She heard a swing and the man holding the knife was knocked down to the ground and so was the knife. She looked up and saw a man coming out of the shadows.**_

"_**That's far enough, guys." said Katsu. "A guy?" said the first man. "Damn it. He's from an official guild." said the second man. "Let her go and I promise I won't hurt you. Drain Magic: Arrow." An amount of arrows were sent flying toward them. The girl dodges out of the way. While, the two were attacked by arrows and their magic energy was drained. Katsu rushed to her. "Hey, are you okay?" he said. "Yeah." she said. "You're amazing." "Can you move?" he asked. She nodded. "Come on, let's go."**_

_**After the talking with Katsu about what happened, authorities took care of the bandits and arrested them. He took a quick glance at her and walked away. "Don't turn around, don't turn around." He thought to himself. "Wait!" the girl yelled. He stopped. "Umm… I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life." He started to blush "Umm… It no big deal." He said. "So, you're a wizard, huh?" Katsu nodded. "That's great. Because I'm wizard too." Katsu chuckled. "Well, what are the odds?"**_

"_**Listen, you come over to my hotel room tonight? You know as way of saying thanks." He was left with words. "Me and her; spending a night in a hotel room… together?!" he thought. His heart started to bounce off his chest. "I don't think I'm ready for this." He thought again. "I mean you don't have to go if want. I just…" Katsu interrupted her. "No, I would love to." He sighed. "That's really good to hear." The girl said as she was heading for the hotel. "Oh. My name is Nika by the name." said Nika. "I'm Katsu. Nice to meet you, Nika."**_

_**They arrived at the hotel and were inside Nika's hotel room: Room 304. Katsu didn't know to be in shock or nervous. This was his first time alone with a girl. Nika turned to him. "Listen, I'm going to grab some drinks." She was walking backwards. "So, make yourself at hom…" she tripped but Katsu caught her. And they fall on the bed. Nika was bottom while he was in the top. She saw him up close. As result, she closed her eyes and blush. Katsu scan every inch of her body. "This's wrong." He thought. He looked at her. "I shouldn't… I shouldn't" he got closer and closer to her until they finally kiss.**_

_**His tongue enters her mouth. He never felt his way before. He never felt to be loved. He stopped and looked at her. "Are you sure you okay with this?" he asked. Nika blushed and said: "It's fine. I don't mind." He kissed her again but this time soft and passionately. He took off her top and started to kiss and lick her neck. She groans in response. He started to kiss her middle torso. He started to take off his shirt and fling it off to the side. "I want her. I want now." he thought.**_

_**Katsu and Nika had been together for a couple years. They shared each their secrets, desires, and their dreams. She even told him that she was a wizard of Fairy Tail. The two of them were outside one day talking to each other. "Nika, do you have a dream?" She looked at him and said. "Well, I've two dreams. My first dream is to become the best wizard ever." "Wow, that's really amazing." said Katsu. "Yeah, but my comrades sometimes laugh at me for that. But, I pay them no mind." she chuckled. "So, what's your second dream?" She flicks his forehead with her finger. "Silly, it you Katsu. You're my dream". He blushed. "Well…uh...I…uh…" She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It all right. We're going to be fine and we'll be together. Promise?" Katsu kiss her on her cheek. "Promise."**_

_**After a while things were great for him. That was until when overheard about her death. He was heartbroken. He felt like he couldn't go on. That was until Fukui, Nika's friend, told him everything about had happened to her. "I'm sorry for what has happened to her." Said Fukui. "But, I know a way you can save her. But, you're going to have to trust me all right?" He couldn't ever trust Fairy Tail never again. So, he shook the man hand in agreement to work with him.**_

_**Flashback Ended**_

* * *

Natsu was staring to feeling tiresome, and energy was running on low. But, he was determined not to give up. Not when everything is on the line. "What an unruly person you are? Coming here to save something you care about." said Fukui. "Saving? Maybe you of all people would know that if didn't kill your comrade. She's was your friend." He charged at him. "Killing someone, or destroying town just to obtain power. That's a load of crap." Fukui charged at him as well. "You dare say that about my dreams! Fall into the pits of hell, salamander." Back and forth none of them gave in. "You aren't the one who can say about what I do." said Fukui. "Oh, I beg to differ." said Natsu. "You use my friend for you stupid plan. And then you kill her right before my eyes. That's sin that I would never forgive."

Outside of the island, everyone is doing their best to stop the forbidden spell. Lucy was lying on the ground because she used up too much of her magical energy. But, she wasn't ready to give in. Just then, an explosion came from the temple. Two wizards were fighting in the sky. "Wait a minute…" said Wendy. "Isn't that… Sato?!" said Axel. "Yes. It's him." said Flora. "And It looks like he fighting Katsu." Sato had anger inside of him. "This getting tiresome. It's time I ended this." Sato yelled. "Why would you do something like this? I know how its feel to lose somebody you care so much. But, destroying a guild and a town isn't going to bring her back!" Katsu yelled back at him. "Why would you anything about that?! You don't what's like to be in love." Sato uses his body weight and charged him head on. "Yes, I do. I know what's like to cherish something or someone you care about. And It time you learn that too, Katsu!"

They crash into the temple; they enter inside a black, cold room. The room was filled with a couple of candles. Katsu felt to the ground. He quickly got up and felt something in his head. _**"What's this?" he thought**_. He memories flashing in his mind. He sees wizards who branded the Fairy Tail mark. Not only that he saw pictures of himself smiling and laughing. Then, she saw a girl with smile on her face as well. It was Nika. _**"These are Nike's memories."**_

* * *

_**Nika, Fukui, and Watson (A OC Character I made) was walking back to the guild after a long day from a mission. Nika never felt so happy. Not only she was going to S-class wizard. But, she couldn't wait to Katsu about it. "Aw, Today is great day for me." She was cheery on the outside and on the inside. "You should be happy." said Watson. "The master finally promotes you to S-class." "I can't to tell Katsu. He's going to be so happy for me." Then, Nika felt something in her heart. A spear of some sort was pierced inside her heart. And the one who throw it was Fukui. "Nika!" yelled. Watson whirled around. "Fukui, you bastard." Watson was pushed down to the ground and saw his own comrade getting beaten to death. "F-Fukui. W-Why?" she tried to speak. But, she was coughing up blood as well.**_

"_**Why? Cause I despise you. I despise you, your boyfriend, and everyone else in the guild. Everything I wanted and more I had to be turned away by the likes of you." He pushed the sword deeply into her heart. She screamed. "AHHHHHHH!" Fukui laughed at her agony. "Your screams are so beautiful." he said. "You bastard. O-One of these days, things you done or about to do. This come back to haunt you. You'll be the one to suffer." He took out the spear from and started to aim for her neck. "Tch. So, this how it ends for me?" she thought. "Damn. Katsu, I just to tell you. That I'll always love you in sprit and in your heart." And in one strike, she stopped responding. Nika was dead.**_

* * *

Katsu was in shocked seeing all of this unfolded. The loved he was destined to be with was killed by the man who promised him that he would bring her back to life_**. "No. This can't be." he thought. His body began to shake. "He promised me that I would see her again." Tears were coming down his face. "And yet, he lied to me." **_Just a light coming from Sato. "It over, Katsu." A spike of magical energy came over him. "Crystal Dragon Slicer" A sharp pointed crystals emerged from his arms, and he started to slice him up. Even though, it didn't kill him; he still felt the wounds that were piercing inside of him. Then, he was thrown to a wall. And then, he falls to the ground.

It was over. Sato defeated Katsu. Katsu was lying there still in shock about. _**"I lost." he thought. **_ Then suddenly, Sato healed all of his injures. And then, he turned away. "Wait. Why you doing this?" he asked. "Why did you heal me?" Sato looked at him. "Because despite of what you did, you still a member of this guild." He looked away from again. "Besides, I'm not the type of person who finish off their enemies just cause they lost somebody they love. I'm let them rethink about what they've done to themselves. And see if they can change their ways." He looked down below and saw his comrades trying to stop the spell. "It time to take my leave." He said. "I not going to let that mad man destroyed everything these wizards cherish in their hearts." He looked up at top of the tower. _**"Natsu. I leave the rest to you now." he said in his mind. **_ He jumped down from the tower and went to help his friends.

Katsu was left there on the floor still question about what he said. Then Katsu said: "I was such a fool. Why did I not notice that Fukui was lying to me. Why would he do something that to me? Breaking my own heart and then twisting it in his own sick way. I should notice it from the beginning." He looked at the sky. "Nika. If you can hear me, I just realized something. You guild Fairy Tail loved you so much just as much as I do. They aren't horrible people. They kind, and friendly. I know I failed to save you." He stood up with a look of determination. "But, it's not that anymore. I'm going to change ways. And the first task is to stop Fukui." He turned away and left before saying this "Nika. I want you to know that I love you too. And I know that you are with me right now. So, let's ended this madness … together."

To be Continued …

* * *

**_Well. What do you think? Pretty Interesting, huh? That's is the of Chapter 19. I hope you enjoy it and I hope you look forward to see the next Chapter soon._**

**_Don't for to write a review._**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Advent from the Sea**_

In the town of Magnolia, the citizens suddenly look up to the sky and saw green flash of light coming there away. They suddenly start to worry. And then, they start to panic. Some officials in the town tried to calm them down but to no avail. "This's bad, master" said Cana. "The people have already started to panic. Moreover the Magic Council is now on our tails now." "Master, I fear the worst is about to happen." said Mirajane. Markov understood what the two of them were saying. However, he kept thinking about what Don Crystal said about Prince Sato not being his legal father. In addition, this person or dragon named Titan. Is he human or dragon or maybe even both? And did he left Sato for almost seven years? He looked to his left where Don was reading one of magic spell books.

"Warren, have you contacted them yet?" said Levy. "Just a little while ago. Laxus said that the magic energy from is starting to dissipate. But, their own magical is draining and draining fast" said Warren. "Let's hope they make in time." said Levy. Juvia came out of the infirmary and into the guild hall. "Don't worry; I'm sure they will stop it." "Juvia, what you doing here? You should be resting." Said Levy. "I'm fine. My magic energy is starting to come back. But let's not talk about that. All we need to do is have fate in them now." She looked up at the dark gloomy sky. _**"Gray… I pray that you and the others return safety." she thought.**_

Meanwhile, Lucy and others are still on the island. Gray and Erza were still holding up to despite the fact their magic energy is almost up. Gray's body was trembling. Suddenly, he was one knee, and started to cough up blood. "Gray!" Erza yelled. "Don't worry, I'm fine this type of thing is nothing to me." he said. But, she already knows that he was lying. Lucy and Loke was stopping it was well. Then, all of a sudden, Lucy's magical energy was completely drained, and her body started to collapse. "Lucy!" Happy yelled. She was falling to the ground when Sato caught her. "Sato." said Happy. "Hey, are you guys all right?" he said "Of course. But, everyone magic is staring to run out."

Sato placed his hand on her forehead and restored her magic. "Lucy, are you all right?" he asked. She quickly got up on her feet. "Yeah. And you?" she asked. Sato nodded. "I defeated Katsu." "And Natsu? How's he?" "He's still fighting Fukui." She looked up at the tower and couldn't bear that her comrade is in trouble. "Sato. I'm going to help Natsu." And, she ran back inside the castle. "Lucy!" yelled Happy. He followed her but Sato stopped him. "Happy, leave her be. Besides, I think the salamander is going to her help one way or the other." He took Lucy's place, turned to sky and uses his dragon slaying magic to stop Immorale.

Back at the tower, Natsu, with blood, and scars all over his body, was fighting the Fukui. "I'm all fired up, now. Even more better than before." he said. "Ungrateful pest, you will pay for everything you and comrades have done." said Fukui. "All of you will regret this, all the down to your graves." Natsu chuckled. "You really think I'm scared of your silly little threats. Come on, Do your worst." Then, Fukui summoned black small orbs and fired at Natsu. He dodged all of them; However, he saw the damage from the attack. Nonetheless, he made a move on Fukui. "Fire Dragon Wing Attack." Fukui averted his flames. "Only five minutes, and your guild and your town will be destroyed." He yelled. "Give up, Salamander. I won." Natsu said with face of determination. "No. I'm giving up. Not now. Not ever. These people lives here. I'm going to let a wizard like you destroy everything we have." Natsu yelled. "Don't get all sentimental, boy." Fukui fired more orbs at him. However, Natsu had counter of his own. "Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame." He destroyed the orbs. But importantly, he destroyed the roof of the tower. And his ball of flame was sent though the sky. Then, the flames hit something causing a big explosion in the sky. "What the…" said Fukui. "Looks like your plans just went up in smoke." said Natsu.

Back at the guild, the master saw something different about the sky. Lighting started to disappear. Clouds fade away. Thunder stopped rumbling. "Master, they did it." said Mira. "Yeah." said Markov. "Does that mean we…?" Levy was getting excited. "Yeah. We saved our home!" said Romeo. Everyone in the guild was cheering for joy. The citizens suddenly stopped panicking and slowly started to rejoice as well. On the island, General Ichiro was contacting the army to send a boat for them. He looked up and sees the skies are clear again_**. "Those guys from Fairy Tail actually did it. Huh, I guess I shouldn't judge them. he thought.**_

Everyone, who used up their magical energy, was lying on the ground and was tried. "Is everyone okay?" Kyra was speaking telepathy to everyone around her. "Honestly." said Sato. "I can't believe hoe reckless you guys are." Laxus chuckled happily at him. "We tell you the same too, Prince." Sato laughed. "You wizards are the most strongest guild in my book." he said. "That's goes for me as well." said Flora. "Don't forget about me as well." said Axel. "Thank you for everything." said Lucy was climbing up the stairs to the top. "No problem. But, I think we should be thanking you, Natsu, and your comrades. Without you or Fairy Tail, this world would be really boring."

Natsu was out of breath. Fukui was angered and shaken by all of this. "All the years… All the years I spent to planning for all of this. And now, you've of gone and ruined it." said Fukui. "Sorry. But in order to save our home, we always go to the extreme." Lucy was almost at the top. "Natsu, hold on. I'm coming." she said. Fukui had up to here with the guild that had treated him like crap. "You'll die in your grave for that!" He has raised his hands into the sky. A small little orb appeared and suddenly it grew bigger and bigger. _**"This magic…" Natsu thought. "Why do I feel sick from it?"**_ Then, he remembered at the Tower of Heaven that Jellal used the exact same magic. "Don't tell that this man is using."

Then, he heard a voice. "Natsu!" He turned around and saw Lucy standing at the doorway. "Lucy, what the hell are you doing here?!" he yelled. "Get out of here!" But, she stood there and saw the energy that was starting to consume his entire body. _**"The magic." She said. "It's eating his body." **_ Then, Natsu realized too. "Wait, stop. If you that magic…" he yelled. But, Fukui didn't want to hear it. "Your time is up, Fairy Tail." he laughed. Then, he suddenly stopped laughing and saw his body being sucked into the magic. "W-What's this?" he said. "Wait… Stop! Please, stop." he yelled. **"SOMEBODY, HELP ME!"** he screamed. Lucy and Natsu ran to him but it was too late. The orb swallow him whole, it grew bigger again.

Outside, the others wizards saw it too. "What's that?" said Flora. "I sensed evil magic coming from it." Then, Erza realized it as well. "This spell. It Heavenly Magic Spell." she said. "You mean the one that Jellal used." said Gray. "I positive. But, it seems like it's growing bigger." She couldn't understand why it's growing. "It's possible that Fukui must have used this spell." Erza turned around and saw General Ichiro standing behind her. "However, used up his magic to generate Immorale that he couldn't control the spell. And it started to consume him." he said. "Wait a minute, so you saying it's going out of control now?!" General Ichiro gave a nodded. "And with that type of magic, it can't remain stable for long period of time." he said. "And with nowhere to go, that spell will continue to grow until burst causing a deathly explosion."

"Wait a minute, in this range it wipe us off the island!" said Kyra. "We've to get our asses on that boat now." said Gajeel. "Wait. What about Natsu and Lucy?" said Happy. "It doesn't matter if we survive or not. said Gray. "The point is that if we don't get out of there quickly it's going to wipe us all out." The tower was starting to collapse. Lucy was starting to worry. "How we going to get out of here?" she said. Natsu quickly look around and saw a big opening gap. They ran toward it. However, when they look down it was like a 5 feet drop to the ground.

"Natsu, I'm scared." she said. He quickly grabbed her and holds her tightly. "Lucy, close your eyes and don't look down, okay?" he said. "Huh, wait!" Without a protest, Natsu and Lucy jumped off the building. They made it all the way down uninjured. He put her down gently. "Are you all right?" he asked. "I jumped a 5 foot story tower to my death. Does it look like I'm all right?" she was angry at him. Then, they felt the ground start to shake. "Another earthquake?!" she said. "Come on, we've to get to the boat."

They ran as fast as they can to find the boat. Lucy saw something up ahead on the shore. "Natsu, the boat!" she yelled. "And all of our friends are inside of it." "Great! Let's hurry." They almost reached to when, Lucy tripped her foot on something and causing her to fall to the ground. "Lucy!" Natsu yelled. He quickly ran back to her. "Natsu, my left leg." He looked at closely_**. "Oh no! She sprained it." he thought.**_ He quickly grabs her whole body and carried her to boat. They saw their friends yelling at them to get on the boat. They were a couple of inches away when, the big black orb burst.

The big explosion suddenly sent the ship away from the island and into the open sea. "It gone. The Snake Eyes guild island has disappear." said Sato. Happy flew up to the sky. "Natsu! Lucy! Where are you?!" he yelled. He was in tears because he already saw the horrible ordeal with Lucy. He didn't want both her and Natsu to die. All of them watched as the island become no more. Happy yelled once more **"NATSU! LUCY!"**

Under the sea, Natsu was holding on to Lucy for as long as he can. He didn't know how much air he had left, but they had to get to the surface and fast. He swam toward the surface, but the strong ocean current kept him in the wrong directions until he hit his head on a rock. He dropped Lucy and both fell into the deep waters. He almost drifted into unconsciousness until he saw a creature with wings and feet and a tail. Plus, his skin was blue and yellow scaly color. "Igneel? Is that you?" he said. "Are you here to save us?" He and Lucy fall into depths of the sea.

To be continued…

* * *

**_Well that's it for Chapter 20 of the Story. It should be coming to end soon. And the next couple of chapters might a little lemonly. So, ifyou don't like it then don't read it. Remeber it's a warning. Next chapter should coming soon my readers._**

**_Thanks for reading and Don't forget to review this Chapter._**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Comrade Forever.**_

Natsu eyes rose slowly. He looked in front and saw Happy sleeping on him. Not only that, he looked to his right and saw his items that he collected. "Am I inside my room?" he said. "That's correct." He looked over and saw Mater Markov, Gray, Gajeel and Laxus standing inside his home. "You guys are you all right?" he asked. "Do we really need to answer that?" said Gajeel. "We're fine Natsu." said Laxus. "See, our injures were complete healed two weeks ago." Natsu interrupts him. "Wait a minute. I was sleep for two weeks?" Markov gave a nod to him.

"_**Wait." he thought to himself. "If I'm alive, then…"**_ He got out of bed. "Lucy!" "Is Lucy all right?" "Where's she?" he yelled. "Calm yourself, boy. Lucy is fine. She's at her house right now." He quickly changed his clothes. "I've got to go see her." Then, Laxus quickly use his magic and zap Natsu in mil second. "What the hell was that for, Laxus?!" he yelled. "My Gramps said to calm down, you bastard." said Laxus. Natsu was getting angry. "Listen, I think you better sit down, Natsu. There's something that you need to know about what happened two weeks ago." said Markov.

At the Lucy apartment, Lucy was staring to wake as well. She opened her eyes and sees Erza, Wendy, Carla, Kyra, Juvia, Mira, and Levy inside her room. "You guys." She said slowly. "Lu-chan" said Levy. She slowly got up and saw bandages on her arm. "What happened to me?" she asked. "You and Natsu were caught in the ocean current after the explosion." said Carle. Luckily, someone was there two save the two from drowning. " "Was it Prince Sato and his guards?" she asked. "No it wasn't them" said Erza. "Then, who was it?"

Back at Natsu's house, Natsu was in shock and surprised to hear what the master told him. "So, what you are saying a dragon save us from drowning? And you guys saw it?" he asked. The master nodded. "Apparently, this dragon is Sato's foster father Titan. I believe he was the one who saved your life." said Markov. "But why?" he asked. "I see that your master didn't give you the whole story." Someone said. Natsu turned to Ash Sato standing in the front door. "Sato." Natsu said. "Allow tell you the whole story, Natsu. After the big explosion, we were safely docked back at Hargeon.

_**Flashback**_

_**It was raining heavily at the port. Everyone was all right and was away from the sea. Well, almost everyone. Sato was looking at the middle of the sea where the dark guild Snake Eyes was. Happy was right beside him. He knelt at his level. "Happy, I know you feel sad. But right now, all we hope for is…" Then, he felt something on his left shoulder. He turned to see Axel and Flora who were behind him. "Sato. Please don't …" said Axel. They were both worried about Natsu and Lucy just like their comrades. **_

_**General Ichiro came to them and said: "I've already contacted the magic council. They said that they thank you, and their sending a search team to find your friends." "Oh, tell them… Thanks." said Laxus. He felt a little said as well. Everyone felt sad and depressed about Natsu and Lucy. Worrying that both of could be lost at sea. Or worse dead. Master Markov, Mirajane, Juiva, Levy, and Don Crystal arrived at the port was well.**_

"_**Gramps." said Laxus. "Nice work, everyone " said the Master. "Where's Natsu and Lucy?" he asked. But, he, Kyra, and the others were in complete silence. Don Crystal looked at Sato. He called him. "Sato." He said. "Listen, about what you said to me…" Don interrupts him. "It's all right. I already know about what you did." said Don. "What do you mean?" he asked. "After you left the mansion, I check in my closet and three of my coats were missing, and you left your door unlocked. **_

"_**If you didn't say anything, you probably know what you were doing." Then, Don turned to Axel and Flora. "Thank you, Flora, Axel. For keeping Sato safe from harm away." He turned to his friends. "I thank you as well, Fairy Tail." Finally, he turned to Sato once again. "I'm sorry of what I did to you all these years. I hope you can forgive me." Sato turned to him and said. "You know in all my life, I never thought you would say that to me. However, I forgive of your actions towards to me" Don was happy that his son forgave him. He gave him a manly hug. Still, he felt worried about the Dragon slayer and the celestial wizard.**_

_**Happy fly around the area one more time to find his friends. That's when he came across two things wash up across the shore. He looked more closely and saw a white scarf and person who had pink hair. He was crying tears of joy. The two things that were on the shore were Natsu and Lucy. "Everyone! I found them!" Happy yelled. They followed Happy to where Natsu and Lucy are. Gray and Erza saw that they were wet and not responding. "Natsu! Lucy!" said Erza. Wendy rushed toward them and listens to their heartbeat. "They're all right; but, their breathing slowly" she said. **_

_**The master look at his children. "Take them to the hospital. They going to need all the medical treatment that they can get." He said. They all responded with a nod. Levy and Erza carried Lucy by their shoulders. While, Gray and Gajeel carried Natsu and their shoulders as they headed to Magnolia Hospital. Then, Sato smells something in the air. The air smelled so familiar to him. "What's wrong, Sato?" said Flora. "This scent… I… I can recognize it." He quickly ran to find the scent. "Sato." said Axel. He, Flora, Don, Mira and Master Markov followed him. Sato was running across the shore until he saw a creature flying in the sky.**_

_**The creature recognizes Sato scent as well. And it landed in the waters where the people couldn't spot him. Sato was standing on the sandy beach. Don and others were not far behind him. He sees that had wings, blues scales, and his eyes were black. They believe what they were all seeing. A dragon in the sea. Then, the Dragon made telecommunication with Sato. "M-M-Marcus. Is that you?" said the Dragon. A tear was coming down on Sato's face. Sato said: "Well. I go by the name of Ash Sato. But, yeah it's me… Titan… Father." he said tearfully.**_

_**The dragon quickly changed from his dragon form to his human form and sprinted toward his son. Giving him a hug. The dragon was in tears as well. "Marcus… I'm so sorry. I left you all these years and you waited for my return didn't you?" Titan was smiling as he let him go. "It's Sato, Dad. And yeah. I was waiting for your return." Said Sato. He was crying and smiling as well. "Who are they?" he asked. "This's Don Crystal. The man raised me while you were away." Sato turned to Axel and Flora. "And this is Axel and Flora. Two people who had protected me all my life up until now." Titan turned to the three of them and kneels down before them. "Thank you. I owe you in my debt for helping my son." Don, Axel, and Flora kneel down to Titan. "No. Thank you. If it wasn't for your son, we wouldn't be who we are today." said Axel. Mira was standing there with tears in her eyes. This was most beautiful reunion she had ever seen. She turned to the master. "It's beautiful isn't Master?" said Mira.**_

_**Flashback Ended.**_

Natsu was in awe by this. "I don't what to say." He said. Sato continues to speak. "While you were sleeping, I told him about everything about you and your guild. To tell you the truth, he was surprised to hear all of this." Natsu paused for a moment. "If you told him about everything, then means he must know where Igneel is, right?" he said to Sato. "I mean is he here on Earthland?" Sato thought about his for a few seconds and said: "I'm sorry, Natsu. But, He doesn't know anything about your father." He had his down, but Nastu's expression changed. He was happy.

"It's all right. I'll search for him again. I'm not giving up hope." he said to Sato. "You can count on me to join the search too. he smiled. Sato turned to the master. "Mr. Markov. Could leave us be for a moment." he said. Markov nodded. "Everyone, Let's head back to the guild." said Markov. And everyone left Nastu's house expect Happy who was asleep. "Natsu, There's something that I've to tell you before I go." said Sato. Natsu didn't understand. "Go? Where?" he asked. "I 'm going traveling with my father, of course. Axel and Flora are coming with me as well." "I see." said Natsu. "Listen, I really glad that I met people with like you. I am starting to learn more about myself than ever before. I can finally say that I'm proud of who I am."

Natsu couldn't help but to laugh. "And you should be proud of yourself." he said. "who knows you might come back and be part of this guild. Sato gave a chuckle. "Yeah. Maybe you're right. Listen, I better go now. I don't want to keep my father waiting." Before he headed out he said one last thing to him. "Natsu. Continue to stay on Lucy side. I've a feeling that you are going to be just fine with her around. Besides, she believes you." Natsu nodded. "Don't worry. I will." He said. And Sato left Natsu's house.

At Magnolia Station, Titan, Flora and Axel were all waiting for Sato to come. Don spoke with Titan and said that the reason he wasn't coming was he keep the family business afloat. But, he and Sato totally understand. Titan saw his son coming to the station. "I'm late." He said. "Right on time. Let's hurry b before it leaves us." said Axel. They all walk towards the train. "Hey, dad. I want to ask you something?" he said. "Sure" Titan said. "Do you know anything about Natsu's father?" he said. "You mean Igneel?" Sato nodded.

Titan stroked his chin. "Yeah. I know about him. But, I'm going to tell you." "Huh? Why?" he asked. "I'm sorry. You're simply not ready to know anything about him." Titan said to his son. "Then, when I should be ready?" he asked. Titan patted Sato on the back. "When the time comes you'll be ready to know." Sato sighed as he stepped on the train. Titan looked up at sunset sky. "_**I'm worried." he thought. "10,000 of my old friends are coming back. Not only that, Both Zeref and Acnologia are still around."**_ These events are starting to come out of his head. _**"July 7**__**th**__**. The day of reckoning. I just pray and hope that this guild won't be put in danger. I pray that your son won't dead on that day... Igneel.**_

**To be Continued…**

* * *

_**What do you think? Pretty interesting story, huh? Oh and little head up. I changed the Rating to M because of the scenes. No hard of feelings, right?**_

_**Anyway, this story is soon coming to its ending. And thank you fir commenting and following the story. **_

_**See ya.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_** Hey everyone I hope you like this story. In this Chapter, there some sexual scenes that might be good for you. So, if you don't like turn away. But if you do then enjoy this hot Chapter.**_

* * *

_**Sinful Night**_

Lucy was inside her bedroom writing letter to her mother and Father.

_**Dear Mom and Dad from heaven.**_

_**Crazy things have happened to me and my friends. But never like this. I was capture by dark guild called Snakes Eyes. Their guild master, Fukui, want my magic energy to create the forbidden spell: Immorale. Not that, but Fukui used to be a member of our guild. Talk about a shocker. Anyway, he was so jealous that our master didn't rank him as high class wizard. So, he killed his own comrade Nika in spite of that. By the way, Nika was also Katsu's girlfriend. They really had a good relationship together.**_

_**Speaking of Katsu, I wonder where he is now. I think that he must have seen everything that had unfolded on the island and sacrificed himself to let us escape. Or at least that's what I heard from Sato. Ash Sato is actually a dragon slayer like Natsu and the others only he's 3**__**rd**__** generation slayer. His father, Titan, taught him this magic. And Don, his guardian, put a lacrima inside his body. He was the one that revived me. I can't believe that was dead. It felt so unreal to me. **_

_**But, I'm really glad that he and his father are reunited, and he is spending more time with him. I hope Natsu can meet Igneel really soon. I wonder how he's doing now. He tried to see me two day ago. But, the master still won't allow him to go. You know I kind of miss him right now. I believe that he's nice person just like everyone else in the guild. So, don't worry about me. Everything is going okay for me. **_

_**I wish you guys well.**_

_**Your Daughter **_

_**Lucy.**_

She put her letter into a sealed envelope and put it away. "All right, then. I think might go for a walk around town. I mean with all the fighting that went on, I desire some relaxation." she said to herself. "Besides, my rent isn't due for another two months." She quickly grabs fresh clothes from her drawer and headed for bathroom for nice long shower.

At the guild, Natsu was in a slum state. He hasn't seen Lucy in a while and wonders if she's all right. "Natsu! Are you even listening to me?!" he turned around. Happy was speaking to him. "Oh. I'm sorry, partner. What was it were you trying to say?" said Natsu. Happy sighed disappointingly. "It all right, Happy." said Laxus. "Laxus" said Natsu. "I tell the whole story about Kyra and I." Natsu didn't understand what he was talking about. But, he follows him to the East Forest where nobody would hear what he had to say.

They stopped at a nearby lake. "So Laxus, What is it that you want me to say?" said Natsu. He quickly turned his head left and right to make sure on one was around. And then, he said. "I had a one night stand with Kyra" he said. "Eh? EHHHHHH?!" Natsu was in shocked to hear this. "B…B…B…" Natsu tried to say something. "How?" Natsu said. "Well, I promised her we would go on date and we did. I took over to my place. We stay there ate dinner and relaxed. Then, when I was asleep, Kyra tiptoe to my bed and gave me a hot fast kiss. This time it was all tongue." Natsu started to blush for some reason. Laxus continue. "I feel her lips pressing against mine. It made me feel so hot on the inside. After she was done, I grabbed her left arm and throw her my bed. I was on top of her. I had a smirk on my face. Because I knew was going to make her mine.

Laxus came little closer and whisper into Natsu's ear. "So, we had sex. We were completely naked. I was kissing every part of her body that was sensitive to her. I could hear almost hear her groan and moan out my name. Suddenly, Natsu felt something stirring in his body. "Umm Laxus, I think you need to stop now." he said to him. "But wait Natsu, it gets even more interesting." Laxus said still whispering. "Then, I was inside of her." That last sentence made Natsu want to hear even more. "She was crying out in pain. But, the pain was then turned into pleasure. The both of us could moan each other's names. I was thrusting in and out of her. We were enjoying it until finally, we reached our climax.

We lay on top of each other. I kissed her slowly on her cheek and told my feelings about her. And she felt the same way. Natsu didn't know what to say about that. Laxus and Kyra had sex. It was almost impossible to describe it. He looked down and saw his cock rise up in his pants. _**"Crap" he thought.**_ "Why are you telling me this?" he said to Laxus. "You are one of the only people that have respect for me. That and I didn't want your friend Happy to hear all of this and spill it to the guild." said Laxus. "Oh, I see." said Natsu.

"So, tell me. Have you and Lucy ever done it?" he said to him. _**"Umm… Well…" "Shit." he thought. "I can't tell him that Lucy and I "had" one night stand. But, I only did it because she was hurt and I had to comfort her in some way that I know."**_ So, he lied. "Two or Three times." said Natsu. "Yeah right, you little liar." Laxus was being sarcastic. "Do you want to be with her?" said Laxus. "Well, of course. I do." He said. "It just that I'm trying to do something about it." Laxus chuckled and turned away. "You know, Natsu. If you don't tell Lucy what you've to say, she's going to eventually forget about you." He said and left Natsu alone.

The sun was setting, Lucy was coming back home from her walk around town. She buy anything expect a box of strawberries dipped in chocolate. "I wonder how Nastu's doing?" she thought. She hasn't seen much of him since the battle. She headed upstairs to her room. She locked the door, put the box, her whip and her keys at her desk, and she lay down on her bed. "Natsu…" was all she said as went to sleep.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Lucy ignores it. But in the end, she answered the door. Natsu was standing her door. She was surprised. Normally, he enters in her room through the window. This's a first. "Can I come in?" he said. Lucy nodded and let him in. She closed and locked the door. "Where's happy?" she said. "Happy went on trip with Gray and Erza. He told me I should go, but I declined. They won't be back until tomorrow morning." Natsu said. "I see." Lucy said as she sat down on her bed. Natsu sat down beside her.

Neither one of them spoke for 10 minutes. Finally, Natsu said: "You know Lucy, it was really sad that Katsu had to die that way." "What do you mean?" she asked. "Well, he sacrifices his life as wizard just to see his lover again. Then, he made another sacrifice again this time with his heart, body, and soul." Lucy was really sad about that. "Yeah. But, I wouldn't worry." She said. "I'm sure he's with Nika right now in the skies." Natsu couldn't agree with that statement. Natsu said to her: "Promise me that you wouldn't sacrifice yourself for something that I did or something that you regret. Promise me." Lucy gave him a hug. "Sure. I promise, Natsu." Lucy can already see Nastu smiling.

"So, what do we now?" he asked. Lucy searched around and pick up the box of chocolates. "Oh. Chocolates." he said as he picked one. He looked as Lucy picked one and took a bite of it. She saw smudge of chocolate on her finger. She quickly put into her mouth. Natsu watched as she licked off with her tongue. Natsu was getting erotic by seeing that. Lucy looked at Natsu and said: "Are you feeling okay?" she asked. Natsu quickly replied. "I'm fine. Say can we eat this one together." Lucy said: "sure. I guess."

Natsu popped the strawberry covered chocolate in Lucy's mouth. Then, cover it with his own lips. "Mmm..." Lucy was trying to speak but, Natsu's tongue was inside her mouth. She could feel his body getting warm. It felt so good to her. Natsu was groaning as the two kiss. Until finally, they broke the kiss. Natsu was panting slowly. "Wow, you're really sweet." he said softly. "Nastu…" Lucy said. Nastu fling his scar on the floor and grabbed another strawberry. "Let's do it, again." They did it again without question. They kiss more passionately now. Lucy slowly took off Natsu's shirt. _**"I'm getting so much lust now, I feel my inner dragon self is about to explode." he thought. "I want her. I want her now."**_

He pushed her down on the bed, and starts to kiss her on her neck. "Lucy." he said. "Lucy' this time he said it in sexy voice. "Natsu… Why are you…?" Lucy said. Natsu smirked at her. "You know. After the battle was over and our injuries were healed, I went to check up on you. But, the master refused me to see you." Natsu stroke her hair. She was starting to blush. "Every single day, I wonder about you. Not knowing if you were all right or not. When saw you lying there dead, I didn't know what to do. Many things were rushing though my head."

Natsu continued. "But now, I say this to you. I don't you to die. I want you to live. He slowly took off Lucy's top. "Live for me. Be with me. Love me. Because, my feelings for you are stronger than ever. I love you, Lucy." Lucy quickly kisses and told: "I'm glad for that. Because I love you too, Natsu."

With that they kiss again even more than they did before. Natsu took Lucy's bra and started to lick and touch her breasts. Lucy shuttered. "N-Natsu…" she groaned. "Lucy, do you want this now? I mean do really want this?" he asked. Lucy kisses his neck and touch in the place where he's most weaker. Natsu moaned loudly in response. "Of course. I want this, Salamander." she said softy. Natsu quickly closed down all the windows and close the curtain so that nobody would see them. Two of them make paring of beauty and power and going to prove it to each other tonight.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**I hope you like it. In the next chapter, there will be lemon scene it. I hope did right for you readers. Anyway, give your comments and I'll see you again.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Warning this sexy scene might be too suited for and might give a nosebleed. XDDDDD. I'm just kidding you. Enjoy the Chapter. You've be warned.**_

* * *

_**Together at last**_

Natsu was still kissing Lucy ever so passionately. Lucy reaches for his neck, but accidently she reaches for something else. Natsu blushed and said: "Lucy, did you just touch my ass?" "Er... Umm… I'm-I'm sorry." She tried to utter another word, but Natsu's lips shut up her mouth. He continued to kiss and lick her entire body. "Natsu… I…" she groaned. He looked up and looked at her face. _**"Shit." he thought. "Why do get even hornier when I looked at her now."**_

Suddenly, Lucy pushed him on the bed. Now, she was on top of him. She was nervous now. She has ever done this before. Not with any guy, especially Natsu. She looked at him and said: "Do you want me to tease you?" she asked shyly. Natsu responded: "Yeah. I won't mind." She started to kiss on both his cheeks and on his lips. She slowly started to kiss his neck all the way down to his abs. Natsu cover his mouth with his hand. _**"Damn it." he thought. "She's so cute when she's like that." **_Then, she grabbed his shoes and took them off and flings them on the corner.

"Lucy… What are you…?" Lucy grabs Natsu's right hand and kiss his knuckles ever so slowly. "You know, Natsu. I always believe in you." She sighed. "It's hard to explain. At first, I thought you only pick me because I was nice to you. But though the years, you always protected me. You gave me courage to be something that I was not. You made me strong. I want to say thank you for everything. Thank you, Natsu." Then, she sees a tear from his eye. "Why are you crying?" she asked. "Because that the first time you said something like that to me." And he was tearing up. "And I…I…" Lucy wipes his tears and kisses him once more.

Then, Natsu was back on top again. He reached for her bottoms and started to pull them down. Now, Lucy was completed naked. Natsu started to touch her everywhere. Lucy shuttered. "_**Wow." She thought. "He's so hot when he's like this." **_ Then, he said: "Tell me, Lucy. Does it feel good?" Lucy responded: "It feels so good." She then smiled at him.

That's when he couldn't take anymore. He grabbed her face and kisses her with more passion. Lucy was moaning though every kiss. "Natsu… Wait…" she said. Natsu didn't stop. He wants to be her. He wants to be inside of her. "Natsu." She panted and moaned. Natsu smirked. "That's right. Moan my name, Lucy. Make me feel alive." He panted. They finally stopped. Natsu got up and slowly took off his pants only to reveal his boxers. Lucy stated to blush. He hopped back on the bed.

And took two of his fingers and put inside his mouth. He took it and gently put them inside of her. Lucy jerked in pain. "It…hurts…Natsu." she cried. Natsu reached in and kiss her gently on the cheek. "I know." He said. "But the pain will be over soon." His finger went even deeper inside of her. "Lucy." He whispers in her ear. "You don't have to moan so quietly. I check to see our landlady and she's out of town. So, we can be as loud as we want." He slowly took out his fingers out of her. He took off his boxers, and he was naked as well.

"Lucy. I'm coming in right now." He said. Natsu never felt so nervous. "Are going to be okay?" he asked. Lucy nodded. "Yeah. I'll be fine now that I have you." Natsu blushed. "All right." His cock slowly enters inside of her. Lucy gripped both of her hands tightly on her bed. Then, she felt it. _**"My body" she thought. "It feels so warm."**_ Then, she sees scales on Natsu's face and arms. "Natsu. Your dragon scales." He looked at the ones on his arms. "Yeah. But, it fine. Deal with it." He said. "But…Ahhhhh" she said as Natsu went deeper inside of her. He started to pull back. "Natsu. Your body feels so hot inside of me." She said while panting. "Hurry, please." She asked. Natsu smirked and replied: "Yeah. All fired up now."

He thrust in and out slowly until. "Natsu… Wait…" she groaned as she held on to his back. "I can't wait any longer." said Natsu as he groaned as well. Suddenly, both of their pain became a desire. They groaned and moaned as Natsu continued to thrust. "Natsu…Natsu…" she moaned as she looked at his face. "Lucy. I'm…I'm...gonna…go…" he moaned as well. They moaned and groaned. Until, they finally came. "Ahhhhh!" they said in union. Natsu fall on Lucy's body. Both of them were out of breath. Natsu rolled over on other side of the bed.

"You know, for a dragon slayer. You're pretty good in bed." she said. Natsu chuckled. "I can't say the same for you." It was 1:00 in the morning. Natsu got out of bed without disturbing his partner. He went inside the bathroom to wash his face. He looks himself at the mirror. He was still naked. "Wow. You just had sex with the most beautiful wizard in the world." He said to himself. Now my life is complete. Well almost complete. I just need to find Ingeel." Lucy woke up and saw a light coming from the bathroom. She got of bed, and she saw Natsu washing his face. She hugged around his waist. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah." He replied.

Natsu saw the way Lucy was looking at him. It stirred that inner dragon within him again. He grabbed her waist, lifted her up and kissed her with tongue again. They wanted to do it again. They were the bed. Natsu smirked sexually and said: "Remember this Lucy. I'm the only guy who be in your heart always." And they had sex again a second time.

It was 7:20 in the morning. Lucy was the first to get up but she felt a little pain on her lower back. "Oww." Said Lucy. She got up and took a shower. _**"Honestly, I can't believe we went all out last night." she thought. "I feel so embarrassed." She sighed happily. "But, I'm glad that I told him how I feel about him." **_She got out of the shower and put a towel wrapped around her body. She stepped out of the bathroom and saw Natsu getting up and getting out of bed.

"Morning, beautiful." he said. "Morning." she replied. Then, Natsu saw Lucy dripping wet from the shower. Not only that, he had smelled her scent, and it smelled good. He got close to her. "You smell good, Lucy." he said. "It called a shower, Natsu." She said. "You know, soap, hot water…" "Naked. I know drill." He said as he kissed her. Then suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. "Lucy, are you okay?" said Erza. "Are you up?" said Gray. "Lucy!" said Happy. "Crap, it Happy and the others" he said. "What are we going to do, Natsu? They can't see us like this." she said. "Don't worry, I got a plan. But first, hand me my clothes and my scarf."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Well how was that? Amazing chapter, right? Anyway, I'll be uploading the last chapter of My True Feelings soon. So, I hope you guys until then.**_

_**Don't forget to fave and give me feedback. Later!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Love**_

Natsu was hiding inside was the bathroom, while Lucy was getting dressed. They were getting worried that their friends might see them like this. So, they needed to act quickly. Lucy was finished getting dressed. She took a deep breath and opened the door. "Morning, you guys." she said calmly. "Morning." said Happy. "How are you feeling?" Gray asked. "Much better, thanks." she replied. The room became very quiet until Erza spoke. "You know, Natsu was worried about you during the time you captured." "Really?" said Lucy.

"Most definitely." she said. "That Flame headed jerk always does things without even thinking. But for once, he was doing something that was right." said Gray. "Aye." said Happy. "I think he liikkkees you." Lucy started to blush. Natsu was inside the bathroom listening into the conversation. He was surprised for the first time his comrades are commenting on his relationship with him and Lucy.

"I'm really glad that people like Natsu and you guys to help me in any kind of way." she said. "Thank you, I love you guys." Everyone was happy that everything was back to normal. Natsu was quickly changing into his clothes. When, he heard more talking coming from them. "So, Gray. Have you ever got the chance to talk to Juvia." said Lucy. Gray blushed. "Don't say her name right in front of me." he said. "Come on, Gray. It's clearly that you're in likeeeee her." said Happy. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Please, Gray. Just tell her how you feel. Believe me, it will make you feel better and for her." said Lucy. Besides, I tried of tell her that I'm not in love you." Erza chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll make sure set to her straight " said Gray. _**"Him and Juvia. Together." Natsu thought. "I doubt that will ever happen." He laughed.**_ "About you, Erza." said Happy. "Don't you have feeling for…" Erza cut Happy off by give a punch that sends him flying and crash landing at the guild. She had her head down. "Erza?" said Lucy. Erza quickly responded: "I'm sorry. Sometimes that the blue cat talks too much doesn't he?" she quickly laughed. Gray and Lucy didn't understand why she was act like this.

Gray let it the incident slide. On the other hand, Lucy knew deep down inside her that Erza has already fallen in love in Jellal. Ever since the battle at the Town of Heaven. He been completely different man than he was before. And Erza was really happy to see that. "By the way." said Erza to Lucy. "While we were on our way form the job, we heard from local people that were was light coming from your room." Lucy was in shock and was scared at the same time. Erza looked Lucy in the eye. "Did something happen between you and Natsu last night?" she asked.

"_**Crap" she thought. "I can't lie to her again."**_ She had no choice. She had to tell the truth. "You see, Natsu and I … we're… having a conversation." she said. "A conversation?" Gray asked. "Yeah. He was little upset that the master didn't want to see. So, I calm down a bit." said Lucy. "And he stayed by you for the night?" Lucy nodded. "Hmm… Not surprised." said Erza. "Normally, I pulverized him for anything stupid. But in this case, I would let this one slide." "Erza…" said Natsu.

Erza and Gray take their leave before saying this: "Hurry up, and come to the guild. Everyone is waiting for you." And they left. Lucy sighed after they had left the building. "All right. Natsu. You can come out now." she said. Natsu came out the bathroom. "Are you sure?" Lucy nodded. "Thank goodness." Natsu sat down on Lucy's bed. "so, what's happens now?" he asked. "I'm not sure. I guess we can keep our relationship a secret without telling anyone." She said. "Come on, Lucy. You know I'm not good when it comes to lying." he said. "I know. But there's going to come a time when we've to tell them. I don't think they'll take it that well."

Natsu gave her a peck on the forehead. "Don't worry. When push comes to shove will be able to tell them. And when it comes, I'll be by your side." Lucy felt glad that her friend will always be with her until the end.

Lucy arrived at the guild feeling brand new. Levy, who saw Lucy, ran up to her and hugged her. "Are you feeling any better now?" she asked. "Of course. How are things?" Lucy asked. "Great." Levy replied. Lucy looked at the broken table. "What happened here?" she asked as if she already know. "Happy somehow crashed landed though the roof. He in the infirmary getting some rest now." "I see." She said. "All right, then. It time to go out on a job." Lucy said. "Eh?! Lu-chan are you sure about this?" said Levy. "She's right. You just finished heal yourself are you sure that this is a good idea." said Mirajane.

"Mira" Lucy spoke with confidence. "Of course. Besides, I need money to get food and pay rent." Lucy winked at them. "A girl got to make a living as wizard you know." Lucy walk up to the request board. Levy and Mira looked at each other. They were worried about their friend. However, they were really happy that Lucy was back to her normal self again. Lucy a job from the request board. "Oh. 300,000 jewel for catching a band of thieves who hurt teenage girls at night. This is perfect for me." she said.

"Don't mean us, Lucy." Lucy turned around to see Natsu that was behind her, and he was smiling. "Like I said. I'll always be your side." He whispered in her ear. Lucy started to blush. "Natsu, don't do that in front of the guild." "I know . but ,I excited to a job request with you… alone." He said. "Are you sure?" she asked. "But, what about…t?" "Don't worry. I'm sure Happy can handle another day without me." Natsu extended his hand to her. "So, you ready?" he said. Without asking, Lucy grabbed his hand and they went to Magnolia station.

They were on the train. They would reach their destination until tomorrow morning. Natsu, as always, was getting sick from riding the train. "I-I don't feel so good" he said. "I think I'm going to hurl." Suddenly, he felt something on his shoulder. Lucy was asleep. Natsu looked at her peacefully. "Lucky." said Natsu. He stokes her beautiful hair, tips her chin and kisses her on the lips. He thought to his own self:

_**You know for a while, I had my doubts for us being together. But now, I've doubt that we going to be parents forever. When I see that smile, those eyes, that golden hair and that great personality, I feel like the happiest wizard alive. Lucy, I say this over and over again. I'll always be by your side. Wherever the future take us. Whether it heaven or hell, I'll stay by your side. I'll never let you no matter what. These are my true feelings to you. This is how I feel about you**_

_**I love you, Lucy Heartfilia. And will always be together forever.**_

**THE END**

* * *

**Well that's it my readers. That's the finale. I hope you like just as much I like writing it. I want to give your opinon of the whole story. What was fav scene from the story and more.**

**I would love a review the finale and the whole story altogether :)**

**Anyway, Thank you for all again for your support, and I hope to see again writing another fanfic story.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello. 21 here It been a long time since finished my Fanficton Story. So, I dedcied to write a bonus chapter for it. So, I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Disclamier: All Fairy Tail Character belongs to Hiro Mashima. The OC character belongs to me.**

* * *

_**Jealously**_

In was ordinary day here in Magnolia, Lucy was in a nearby clothing store trying out some clothes. Lucy was really happy that everything was back to normal. But most of all, she was really that she was with Natsu. They were dating a couple of times now. Nobody in the guild has seemed to notice it. "Okay, which dress should I wear." she said cheerfully. She looks at the dress hanging from the rack. "Oh, this one is perfect." She picked out the dress, brought it, and headed out of the store.

She was walking home. When, she looked at her watch. "Crap. I better hurry before Erza kills me on be late again." She was speed walking when she accidently bumped into some body. "Ow, that's hurts." The man said. Lucy quickly got up on her feet. "I'm so sorry." She said. The man helps pick her bag and got to his feet. "Don't worry about it. It was my fault." Lucy got a good look at the man. He was around 20 years old. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and he had good facial features. "My name's Sanyo." said Sanyo. "Allow me to make it up to you by taking you to dinner."

"_**Is…he…Serious?!" she thought.**_ Lucy was already dating Natsu. And there was no way she going to treat her him like he's some toys. "Sorry, but I'm with someone." Lucy said to him and walked away from him. She arrived at her home when someone was already inside. "Hey, there." Natsu was sitting on her. Lucy gave a great smack on the head. "Why do you do that?" he said. "Haven't you heard of a door, idiot." she said to him. "You know I don't like to go through doors." Said Natsu. "Anyway, I'm really excited for our date later on tonight." Natsu has his hand around Lucy's waist. "It's going to be the best night of our lives.

Then, Lucy gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. Natsu blushed. "Same here." She smiled. "Now, we better hurry up before we get a piss off Titinia. Natsu chuckled. "No arguments here."

They arrived at the guild. Where Gray, Ezra, and Happy were all sitting down. "What's going on you guys?" said Lucy. "Ready to a job request." Gray was the first to spoke. "Actually, I won't be able to this mission." he said. "Why?" said Natsu. "I've date with Juvia later on today." Gray blushed. "Eh?!" said Natsu. "Shh. Not in everyone. I 'm my relationship on the DL, okay? Only you guys knows that were dating." He said to them.

Natsu laughed. "I love to see how that turned out." "Keep laughing, Natsu. But one these days, you going to see how wrong you are." said Gray as got up and left. Lucy turned to Erza. "Well, what about you, Erza?" "Umm…Well…" Lucy interrupted her. "You don't need to say it. You going out with Jellal aren't you?" Erza blushed and nodded in response. "Me and him are going on sunset walk on the beach tonight?" "That's nice." Lucy said cheerfully. "You think so?" Erza replied. Lucy nodded." I think you two are going to make a perfect pair." Erza got up off her chair. "Thanks. I better get going. Don't want to be late." Erza headed off.

Lucy came to the bar. She sat down on the stool where she saw Laxus feeling a little sad. "Hey, Laxus. Are you all right?" she said. Laxus tried to put a smile on his face and said: "Yup. I'm fine, Lucy." He got up and went to sit down somewhere else. Lucy looks to Mira who was cleaning bottles. "Is there something wrong with him?" she said. "Didn't you hear? Kyra left the guild and broke up with him." Mira said. **"What?!"** said Lucy. "But only for personal reasons." Mirajane continued. "Kyra didn't say anything, but she had to something that was really important to her. Even the master couldn't stop her from doing this. However, Laxus was heartbroken when he received this. His own friends couldn't cheer him up. I mean she didn't want to leave him, but she had to."

Mira had her head down and was feeling sad. "I wish there was something that I could do." Lucy was really worried about her. Then she had an idea. "I got it. Why don't you ask Laxus out on a date?" Mira quickly had her head up. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Well first off, the two of you know each other for so long. And, he seems to have a liking of you." Mira put the class on the table. "You know come to think you it, he did always put on a smile on my face when he always laugh." Lucy chuckled. "See? I think that Laxus might be perfect for you."

Mira thought about it. Laxus does seem to like her. "You know what, I'm going to ask him out." Mira said cheerfully. "And who knows, maybe we might be a great couple." Lucy was really happy hear that.

She was walking down the road where she saw the guy she saw earlier today. The man saw Lucy. "Hey, there. Are you still taking up on my offer." The man said to her. "And what is my answer …no, okay." She went on her way, but the man grabbed her wrist. "Sorry, but I'm not leaving until you go out with me." He started to get serious. "Let go of me!" she yelled. The man grip squeezed Lucy's wrist tight. It was hurting her. Then, she felt someone punching the guy.

Lucy turned around and saw Natsu punch the guy. "Natsu" she said. The man let go of his grip and was knocked down to the ground. Natsu ran toward her. "Are you all right?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." She replied. The man got up on his feet. "Damn you, how the hell you do that to me?" he yelled. "How dare you put your hands on my girl!" Natsu yelled. Lucy started to blush. The man spited out some blood. "Don't think this's over." The man quickly left. Natsu turned to her. "Are you sure you okay?" he asked. Lucy nodded. Natsu smiled and hugged her.

"That's really good to hear." he said. He whispers into her ear. "You know after tonight. Guess what going to be wearing" He whispers something to her ear that made her face bright red and made her scream. **"AHHHHHHHHH!"** Natsu let go of her and went on his way. "I'll see you tonight, Lucy." He said as he waved her goodbye. _**"Natsu… you're an idiot." she thought. "But, you're my idiot."**_ Natsu was talking down the street. _**"I hope wasn't too perverted." he thought.**_ _**"Man, I'm such an idiot. I just get the feeling that I don't like other guys around with Lucy." **_He stopped and thought for a moment. _**"Could I be the jealous type?"**_ The man was hiding down a nearby alley. "Mmm…that Dragneel kid is tough." he said. "But, I'll make sure that girl never gets to see her again." He smirked.

Somewhere beyond the forests, three people were walking down there in the middle of the night. "Are you sure that you want to do this?" the man said. "We've no choice. The prophecy states that a new evil will rise including Zeref and Achonogia. And the kingdom of Firoe will be in ruin." said the woman. The man with red spike hair stopped for a second and looked at the night, starry sky. "We've to make sure that 7 slayers and the celestial mage is alive. The time, the day of destiny is upon us."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Well mina! That was Part of the bonus Chapter of My True Feelings. Next chapter is going contain some explicted scenes. So be warned.**_

_**Arigato, mina! See you again for Part 2**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hello mina! This 's it. Part 2 of Bonus Story. Warning this chapter contains explicted words and/ or scenes. Hit the back button if don't want to read it. Otherwise enjoy the chapter.**_

_**Thank you for being apart of this journey with me. P.S.: I don't own Fairy Tail. Just the O.C.'s**_

* * *

_**Jealously (Part II)**_

Lucy was in her dressing room getting ready for her date with Natsu. She felt so relived and excited at the same time. It was just like yesterday she and fire mage were comrades. Now, they were a couple. "All right, it time have the best date ever." she yelled. She stepped outside her place. Then, suddenly her mouth was covered in a loin cloth. Lucy struggled. She tried to summon a sprit but someone kicked her in the stomach causing her to go into unconsciousness. Sanyo stepped out of the shadows. "Now, it's time we've some fun."

Natsu arrived at Lucy's house. He came through the window. He was wearing a black tux. He was almost like 007 but with the scarf. "Lucy! Are you here?!" But no answer. Natsu checked inside the bathroom. Then, he turned to the bathtub. He had a smirked on his face. "Lucy, Are you in here?" he pulled the shower curtain, but she was not here. Natsu went back inside her bed room. "That's strange" he said. "Lucy should be here" he sniffed the whole room. "Her scent is still strong. I wonder where she could be."

Lucy woke up in dark damp place. "Where am I?" she said. "What's this place?" "So, you're finally awake." She heard a voice a man voice. Sanyo was sitting down on couch cross form her. "You?" she yelled. "So, we meet again celestial mage" said Sanyo. "Wait 'til I get my hands on you…" Then, she realizes that her arms and legs were tried up, and her keys were gone. "Look for this" she turned to see Sanyo was holding her gate keys. "I suppose that I did something good on my part to kidnap you." said Sanyo.

"But, don't even think that I mistreated like that. Now, you are going to suffer for it." He pulled out a dagger. He had to Lucy's neck. "And there no you can do to stop it." Natsu was walking toward the guild to see Gray and Juvia and Erza and Jellal talking to each other. "Hey." Natsu yelled. "Natsu, What are you doing here?" said Juvia. "I was wondering if one of you guys seen Lucy anywhere?" he asked. "She's not here?" said Jellal. "I went to her house to check and make sure if she was ready-oops." _**"Why did I say that?" he thought. "Lucy is going to kill me."**_

"What do you mean if she was ready." said Erza. "And why are you wearing a tux?" said Gray. Natsu was acting all nervous now. But, he doesn't have the time for it. He needed to find Lucy and quick. "Listen, forget what I…" Before he says something, Erza reequip one of her swords at his neck. "Now, you'll tell us what's going on here!" Seeing the expression on her face, she was being serious. "Now, Erza please calm…" She turned her to Jellal but back off as well. Erza turned her attention back at Natsu. Natsu was shaking. "Okay! Okay! Okay! I'll talk." Erza put her sword away.

Natsu sighed. "The truth is…Lucy and I are… a couple." "What?" said Gray. "Lucy and I are dating." He yelled. "There I said it. Are you happy now?" Everyone remained quiet until they all started to laugh. "Laugh all you want but the truth is I love her and I would do anything for her." Gray put his arm around Natsu 's shoulder. He stopped laughing "Man, fire-breath. You really are slow." said Gray. "Huh?" "Don't you see, Natsu?" said Jellal. "We already knew the two of you were dating long time." "And no, Happy didn't tell us. It happened out of extinct." said Juvia.

"We already saw how you were very intimate with her after missions. Even the rest of the guild notices it." Juvia resumed. "But the truths, we're all happy for the both of you." Natsu was surprised by his reaction from his comrades. "Really?" They all nodded in response. Someone was tugging on Natsu's pants. He turned around and saw a little girl with a teddy bear in her hand. "Excuse me sir." She said. "But, I saw your friend just a while ago." "Lucy!" said Juvia. Natsu kneel down at her level. "Do you know what happened?" he asked.

"A man had a bag over her head she was screaming for help. But nobody answered, and she was dragged away." said the little girl. "Dragged away?" Then, Natsu remembered the guy he saw earlier this afternoon. "Do you know where he went?" he asked. The girl points the direction where Sanyo took Lucy. He thanked the girl. "Thank you so much. Now make sure no headed back home, all right?" the girl nodded. "I take to her parents." said Jellal. "You promise you'll be back." said Erza. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Have I ever lied to you?" And Jellal went on his way.

Natsu got up on his feet. And his expression was serious. "I'm going to kick his that bastard ass when find him." He turned to Gray and Erza. And they already know he was thinking. Gray turned to Juvia. "Juvia, warn Master of it happening and tell him we got it handle." said Gray. Juvia nodded. "Be careful, okay?" Gray winked at her at made her heart skip a beat. Natsu and others ran across the street to find Lucy. They searched until Natsu picked her scent. "Guys, I think I found her." Natsu followed her scent and Gray and Erza were right behind him.

"_**I'm not going to let you got of my sight again." he thought to himself. "Wait for me, Lucy." **_

Then somewhere in the back of her mind, she could hear Natsu's voice. She felt really happy that he came to her rescue. Sanyo looked at her. And Lucy expression quickly changed. "What are you looking at?" she said angrily. Natsu and other arrived at the place where Lucy was taken. It was small bar Normally, Erza would think of a plan. But since their nakama was in danger, they decided to barge right in. Inside the bar, there were a couple of bandits that work for Sanyo.

"Mages, huh?" said the first henchman as he pulled out magical sword. "This's going to be easy." Said the second henchmen. All of them were surrounding Natsu, Erza, and Gray. Natsu burned his tux only to be half-naked. Flames came through his arms. He was more dangerous that way. "Give Lucy back to me…**NOW!"**

* * *

Sanyo was still looking at Lucy when he heard noises coming from outside. "Looks like your comrades are here." he said. "Now the question is this, how long will last against my men?" He was grinning. Lucy was still looking at him angrily. "Don't get too cocky." she said. "Natsu and other are toughest friends that I ever been with. Sooner or rather right now, they going to make you pay for that you did" Now, she was the one grinning. Sanyo had a disgusted look on his face. Then, he slapped Lucy in the face hard and then she was on the floor.

Lucy suddenly felt something. She looked up and saw Sanyo was on top of her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she said. "That pink headed mage loves to touch you everywhere, right?" Sanyo was touching her jaw lines. Then, he started to kiss her neck. Lucy was terrified. Her body was shaking. Tears were coming down from her face. Normally, if she was with Natsu then it is no problem. But, this was different and scary. Suddenly, Lucy saw Sanyo started to take off his pants. Lucy yelled. **"LIKE HELL IF YOU GOING TO HAVE YOUR WAY WITH ME." **Sanyo pushed Lucy's headed on the floor. "Shut up. Seeing you like this gets something inside of me. I would be surprised if your friends walking in on us. Sanyo started to go for her neck again. Lucy was crying. _**"This man… disgusts… me." she thought.**_

Then, a bang came from the door. "Lucy!" Natsu yelled. He saw his comrade being stripped down by the man he saw. "N-Natsu?" she said. He was shocked Lucy was almost going to be raped. His shock suddenly turned to anger. Sanyo got up and fix his pants. "You're here already?" he said. "My thugs are useless." He continued. "I was hoping they would hold you back a little bit more." Natsu summoned his flames from his left and ran toward him.

"Too bad, I just about to…" Before he could say another word, Natsu punched him in the face really hard knocking him out cold. Gray and Erza arrived in time and saw Lucy on the floor. "Lucy, are you all right?" said Erza. Lucy got up and quickly dressed herself. "I'm fine. Thanks." Two of the henchmen came through the door. "No, boss." said the first henchmen. "Bastard, how dare you…" Natsu turned around. He face was scary. His eyes were glaring at the two of them. "So, you want to die?" he asked. "Well?" Two of the henchmen suddenly ran off leaving their leader behind.

Lucy was in shocked by the way he was acting so strangely. "Natsu." she said quietly. Natsu turned his attention to Sanyo who was still knocked out. He started to kick the man viciously. He was taking out his whole anger on him. "Natsu!" said Gray. But, Natsu didn't stop. "Hey, Natsu please…" said Erza. However, he continued to kick Sanyo. Lucy saw enough. She grab Natsu's arm. "Natsu. That's enough." she said. "But, he tried to… to…" Natsu was still angry. "I'm fine, Natsu." She gripped his arm tightly. "Look, let's go home, okay?" Natsu finally started to calm down.

Later on, Natsu and Lucy were inside Lucy's house. Authorities have arrested Sanyo and his henchmen. And they were told to stay inside for the night. Natsu didn't say word after what he just saw. Lucy was really worried. She sat down beside him. "Well, I guess we can do our date in here." she said. She looked at the moon. "It beautiful out tonight, is in it?" But, Natsu still didn't answer her. "Look, Natsu sorry about what happened. I tried to fight back really. But… it… just…" Natsu quickly hugs her tightly.

"Natsu?" she said. "I'm sorry. Lucy." He said. "I guess I got little carried away when I saw you with Sanyo." Lucy thought to herself. _**"Was Natsu actually jealous?"**_ Of course, seeing how he almost killed Sanyo. I think he has the right to be jealous. "It all right" she said. "Things happened for many reasons." "Still, I want to show you that you are mine." Natsu quickly took off his scarf and put it around Lucy's neck. "No, Natsu" she took off the scarf. "Igneel gave this to you. Keep it. It means a lot to you." said Lucy.

"Besides, you and my comrades are only thing that keeps me going every day." She reached in gave him a kiss on the check. That made him blush. "Lucy." She was smiling happily. Then, Lucy saw him starting to strip. "What are you doing?!" she asked. "What does it look like? Didn't I tell you have a surprise in store you." he said. Lucy closed her eyes. "Open your eyes." she opened them and saw a tattoo on Natsu's back. "I heart Lucy" she said. "Well, I want to surprise you by doing this." Natsu was getting all nervous. "What do you think? Do you like it?" She giggled. "Of course I do." Natsu smiled.

He started to take off his boxers. "Natsu!" Lucy was covering her eyes and was blushing. "Put your boxers back on. I don't want to see your ass." Natsu looked at her. "Well, what about my ass?" He smirked after seeing her blush. "You want to touch it?" He started to grab it. "You want to spank it?" He got really close to Lucy. He grabbed her arm and made her feel it. "You want my ass don't you?" He started to shiver and Lucy was still covering eyes. However, she opened one eye and saw everything. She quickly closes them. _**"He's really enjoying this." she thought.**_

Then, Natsu grabbed her and put her on the bed. He was on top of her. Both of them were blushing. "Lucy" he said. "Natsu" she said. Two of them kiss each passionately. It started off slow and rough and fast. Natsu took off Lucy's clothes as two of them start to have sex.

* * *

They were both naked. Lucy was blushing all over her face. Natsu couldn't help but kiss all of her soft spots. "Natsu, w-what are you...?" He looked to her. "That Sanyo guy touch you, right? So,I'm to inspect all of your body to make sure he does touch you." He goes right for her ear and he licks it with her tongue. "Wa-Wait" She was moaning. Natsu made his way down to Lucy's belly button and start to lick it. "Do-Don't teast me like that" she said.

"Who's teasting?"he said. Now her face was bright red. "Lucy, check this trick that Gray showed me." He started to bounce his pecs. _**"Damn it." she thought. "Now, I really want him." ** _Natsu tipped her cheek. "Lucy, I won't let any man put his on you again." He put his two fingers inside his mouth, took it out and put them inside her. Lucy was trying to squirm around. **_"Wow. She's getting wet." he thought._ **"Natsu." He looked up at her. She was little out of breath. "Please..." she was making that cute sad face that really turns him on.

Without question he intersted his cock inside of her. She cover her mouth not scream from the pain. But, Natsu sealed it with a passionate kiss. He slowly started to thrust in and out of her. She was moaning. "Natsu, I'm really glad that I met you." "Lucy" he groaned. The thursts now became hard and fast. Both of them enjoying each others moaning. "Natsu...I think I'm gonna..gonna..." he intrupted her. "Yeah, me too. Let us come together." Harder and Harder he thrust. Lucy was grabbed Natsu's back with her fingers. "Mmm...Mmm...Mmm..." said Natsu as was inside of her.

Finally, he let out a moan as did Lucy. His cum was all over her body. Lucy was totally out of breath and was lying on bed. Natsu fall on top of her. "I got to say you might be a human when it comes to fighting. But you're monster when it comes to the bedroom. My bedroom" said Lucy. "Lucy" said Natsu. He kissed her again and two of them went to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Lucy and Natsu were off to do a job when they saw Gray and Erza were really hurt. "Are you two all right?" Gray was stretching his back. "My back was so sore from last night." said Gray. "Mine as well." said Erza. Natsu turned to Lucy. "Before you say anything...I…" Lucy interrupted him. "I know, Natsu. Erza told about it. And it fine that they know." Natsu sighed that she already knew. "Well, we did it last night, and we feel fine." **"YOU LIE!"** said Gray.

They were all walking to the guild. When, Natsu saw a mysterious hoodie stranger cross him. He looked at him as the man continued to walk. "Natsu, come on. Hurry up." Lucy yelled. "I'm coming. I'm coming." He said as he ran.

The hoodie man looked at him. _**"I pray that you'll be all right after this because your destiny is about to make it entrance, Natsu. My son."**_

**The End.**

* * *

**Well. That's it. That the end of My True Feelings. I hoped you like it. I never realized that Natsu could such perv. XDDDD. Yeah. I shouldn't laugh at that. He probably watch me. **

**Anyways, Let me know if want me to write another fanfic for these two Nalu (Natsu x Lucy)**

**Goodbye.**


End file.
